California
by yugi.yami.atemu
Summary: Summery- Yami and Atem are together but they want Yugi to. Yugi dons't know and think that he is no longer loved so he moves to California for a different life. When he gets there he meets and befriends a very odd couple with an even odder job. How will Yami and Atem react when they find him years later? Will they final tell Yugi and get together or will Yugi still not lessen?
1. Chapter 1

hi everyone. this is my first story. so if you can be nice.

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything from it I only own the plot and my own character's

Summery- Yamiand Atem are together but they want Yugi to. Yugi dons't know and think that he is no longer loved so he moves to California for a different life. When he gets there he meets and befriends a very odd couple with an even odder job. How will Yamiand Atem react when they find him years later? Will they final tell Yugi and get together or will Yugi still not lessen? How does it all happen from 1 strange phone call?

Parings-

Yami,Atem,Yugi

Seto, Seth, Joey

Malik,Marik,Mariku

Bakura x Ryou,Akefia

My occ - Addy ,Sarra

/thinking/

"talking"

#phone#

*whispers*

Chapter 1-

Prologue

Its a nice sunny Tuesday afternoon and Yugi Muto is sitting outside to eat his lunch alone, like he has for the pats 3 months or so. When Yamigot his memory's back the gods split him in to Yamiand the Pharaoh of Egypt Atem not only did they let Atem stay they let all of the past lives and Yami's stay as well. That was 4 months ago. At first everything was going find they were all happy. All hanging out together, talking, having fun, and doing everything together. Then that all change a month later when they started to ignore Yugi. Everybody did Joey,Seth,Marik,Malik everybody even Yami and Atem. The only one that still talked to Yugi was Seto Kiba the ceo of Kiba Corp. Everybody hooked up leaving Yugi all alone, but he loved Yami and Atem. yes he loved them very much, but like I said they all hooked up with each other. the thing is Yugi didn't know that the very 2 that broke his heart are in love with him too.


	2. Chapter 2

They Day I Made Up My Mind

Yugi's pov

Yugi sitting outside alone up against a cherry blossom tree that grows outside in there school yard at domino high school. Not that far away you can here people laughing and having a good time, but to most people this wouldn't every matter to them but to him it does because of who those people are.

Yugi sighs /why did I have to all come to this. why cant we be happy like we used to. Am slowly getting tired of this shit/ Yugi thought

He then quickly puts a hand over his mouth(even though he didn't say it) / when did I start thinking like that I have never said any bad words in my life/ Yugi thought

The bell then rings signing for them that lunch is over and to head to last period(they have last lunch which is when lunch is at the end of then day before last period).So Yugi slowly gets up and makes his way to class.

When school is over he leaves before everyone else so that he can get hoe before Atem and Yami do.

He walks fast thinking /I need to leave this place. I cant stat were I ant wanted anymore/

When he gets home he goes to his room were he has a duffle bag full of clothing just in case something like this happened. He grabs that and his passport and leave as he heads out the door and down the stairs he hears Yami and Atem.

"mmmm. doesn't someone look god damn sexy" said Yami

" I ant the only one love" said Atem

As Yugi starts for head down the stars he sees the 2 making out on the kitchen counter with Yami sitting on top if the counter and Atem standing there kissing him hard o the lips. Before they knew that Yugi was there he went out the back door. As he walked to get on the bus to Domino Air Port he pulls out his phone and makes a quick phone call to an old and only friend Seto Kiba.

*Hello this is Kiba Corp.A am sorry but Mr. Kiba is not here right know,but can I take a message* asked the receptionist

* Yes can you tell Kiba exactly what I am telling to tell you/ Yugi askes

*Yes of curse. Would you like me to right it down?* asked the receptionist

* Yes. Tell him that am done and I cant take it anymore I am leaving and not looking back. Tell him not to come looing for me because I don't even know were I am going. Tell him that I will call him when I get the chance,but I will be getting rid of my cell.* Yugi said as he got into the taxi

*Yes I will. Ss that all?* she asked

*Yes it is/ said Yugi

*Ok. What is your name sir?* she asked kindly

*Yugi. Yugi Muto* said Yugi then he hung up.

When they got to air port Yugi gave the man the money and went inside to figure out were he should go/ I don't have a whole lot of money so I need to get a plane ticket for somewhere cheep and far away/ Yugi though as he looked at all the plane ticket cost and where they would be going.

A women who looks to be around 18 walks up behind him with a duffle bag. She then looks over at him and sees that he is having trouble figuring out were to go. She then looks over and says out loud" you should go to California. Its really nice there and the tickets don't cost a whole lot."

Yugi looks up started at the women. Then his eye widen when he gets a good look at her. She has jet black hair with the tips painted blood red with silver underneath, a skirt that goes to about her knees but is opened at the front so you could see her legs but nothing else, a black corset looking tank top ,a pair of fishnets on, a pair of high heal combat boots, with a lot of belts and exercise around her waist and chains on her boots. But what really caught his attention was her face. She had a huge scare going down her right eye, and piercings all over her face. 3 on het right eye brow, 2 on her left, 2 piercings on cheek check, 1 on her nose going in between her nostrils, 2 on her lip on the right side,and 2 going down from under her lip to her chin. She also had tons in her ears with her right ear had a big whole in it for a plug. She smiled kindly at him as he got over his shock at seeing her face

She then burst out laughing" its ok I get that a lot, but you might want to clos your mouth you will atracks fly's that way and believe me they do not taste good" said the women with a very thick English accent. "Oh. Yeah and by the way names Addy."

It took Yugi a few seconds to register that she was talking to him" Oh.. sorry my names Yugi"

"Well hello Yugi. You should take my advise and go to California. I am going there so I could buy you a ticket if you would like. Yeah I will buy you a ticket." She then went up the man at the desk to ask for 2 tickets to California" Hello sir could I have to tickets for the next flight "Yes of cuors "man said

Addy then handed the man the money then went over to Yugi" you coming love. The next flight leaves in 10 min so we should better heary" she says as she starts to walk away to where the plane is.

He smiles the quickly runs after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes Hey sorry about spelling and I did it i went over it, but I guess i didn't do it that well. Sorry for not updating it in a few days, iv been feeling kind of sick. In this chapter there in an airport and I have never been to one before, so I don't know how it works. But a Fanficton so it doesn't matter.

disclaimer I don't own Yu-GI-Oh or anything from it. I only own the plot and my own character's

Last time Addy then handed the man the money then went over to Yugi" you coming love. The next flight leaves in 10 min so we should better hear" she says as she starts to walk away to where the plane is. He smiles then quickly runs after her.

Chapter 3-

My New Life

Yugis Pov-

Yugi looks up at Addy "hey Addy can I ask you something?" Yugi asked falling behind her in embarrassment

"Shoot" Addy says. She then realizes that he stopped walking and looks behind her." hey if your wondering about why I got you a ticket i really can't tell you that because I don't know my self to tell you the truth." Addy says as she looks down at the ground a little embarrassment about her own actions

Yugi looks up a little startled" what do you mean?"

Addy shakes her head" I don't really know, but could we talk about it on the plane. It is about to leave soon and we have to get our bas looked at and stuff." Addy says with a smile

Yugi nods" yeah. sure "he says with a small smile

Addy walks over to him "hey. Cheer up kid. I'm not a bad person. I'm not going to take you to my house, tie you up in my basement, and rape you everyday." Addy says while trying not to laugh at yogis face

His eyes go as wide as dinner plates."wwwhat?" he asks a little started

Addy laughs" come o now we should go. It takes about 5 minutes to do the bag and stuff, but we only have 7. so if we want to leave to-night then we should better go now." Addy says while dragging you over to get their bags check.

When that's done they go over to the medal detector .when you goes through he waits on the other side for Addy ,but before going through she hand one of the guards a piece of paper.

/what is she doing?/ Yugi thinks to himself

Not long after that thought Addy walks through and caches up to him "hey sorry about the wait. I that's something I have to d every time I go to an airport. To tell you the truth it gets kind annoying after sometime."

Before Yugi could say anything the intercom went off "flight to California is now boarding. I repeat the flight to California is now boarding."

They stop walking and look at each other for a minute, then they take off running to the flight. The flight attendant

sees them running and she waits to close the door. When they get there they bend over to catch their breath. The flight attendant is there trying to hide a giggle" hey you 2 ok."

Both Addy and Yugi nod as they hand the women there tickets to get on the plane.

When they get on they get shown their seats. Addy (because she's taller)puts their bags in the top compartment of their seats. Then sits down next to Yugi.

Addy looks over at him" its going to be a long flight love, so we should get to know each other better. That sound ok to you?" add axes with a kind smile on her face

Yugi nods" yeah. That sounds fine" he says with his own smile

"ok. you can ask me any question you like. I don't mind." Addy says as she leans in close to his face

"ok .ummm…you told me your name." Addy nods." so do you think I…"

"yes. You cam. To tell you the truth love I was going to ask you."

Yugis eyes go wide" yes to what?"

"to living with me. you really cant say no either because where else are you going to go? You don't have much money." Addy says the last sentence with a smirk

Yugis eyes go wide as he realize that she is right./ I don't have a whole lot of money. If it wasn't for her I might not have been able to even get a tick it the first place./

Addy smirks" see I told you. You should get some sleep. By the time we get there it will be the next day because of the time zones, and pulse you will get jet lag. Believe me I know how it feels. It's like a bad hangover after a night of drinking" Addy says as he leans back to go to sleep." night Yugi." she says right before she goes to sleep.

" night Addy" Yugi says. He then looks out the window( he got the window seat)./ I wonder if anyone even realizes that in gone yet, or are they to busy with their own lives to even think about me. But I am kind of sad, but I just don't know why./ he then loos over at Addy./ maybe I can start over with a better life and leave everything behind/ he thinks the last part with a smile. He then leans his head on the armrest and falls asleep.

I know that was a lot of talking and maybe a little boring, but I promise it gets better. The next chapter is going to be everyone else. I will try to get that up latter to-night. If you're wondering Addy talks the way she does because she has a heavy British accent and its also just the way she talks. Thank you for reading. And until next time, good night.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes- Hey guys. I hope you liked the last chapter. Like I said before this is going to be everyone else's pov since Yugi leaving. The time it takes him to leave domino is 2 hours from the time he left to when the plane took off which is the end of the last chapter. So this chapter is going to be 2 hours earlier starting after he left home . If this is hard to understand leave me a comment and I will try to rewrite it as best I can. There also is a lot of swearing in this one(cough. Kiba .cough). This is going to be a long chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-GI-Oh or anything from it. I only own my own characters and the plot.

'repeating what some one said'

Chapter 4

He's Gone

2 hours ago-Yami and Atem

Atem is there kissing Yami had on the lips. Ate pulls away just as he hears the back door slam shut.

"what….was…that..?" asked Atem between pants.

Yami looks at him" I….don't…know..?" he takes a deep breath" maybe its Yugi going out or coming in?"

Atem shrugs. Then looks back at Yami and starts kissing his neck" now where were we?"

1 hour 55 minutes ago- Seto Kiba

After the phone call with Yugi. Seto Kiba comes out of a meeting.

"hello Mr. Kiba. How was the meeting?" asked the receptionist

"same as always. Where is Seth and Joey at?" asked Kiba

"there in your office." said the receptionist

"Ok. Thank you. Did anyone call while I was in there?" asked Kiba

"yes. A Mister Muto did. He had me write everything down." replied the receptionist holding the paper with the conversation on it out to Seto

Seto's eyes go wide. He quickly grabs it out of her hands and runs to his office. When he goes in Joey and Seth look over at him with smiles on there face. They didn't see the terrified look on his face.

"hi Seto. How was the…" Seth trails off as he sees the look and Seto's face.

"hey. what's up Seto? You have a bad meeting or something?"

"not now pup. I have something I need to do." says Seto as he sits down at his desk and reads the note with the conversation on it. When he is done he puts his head in is hands and mumbles" why? Just why? Why did it have to come to this?" he sits there in the same position repeating the words over and over again. Joey and Seth look at each other then over at Seto. After a minute Seth speaks up.

" what's wrong Seto? Why what? Tell us. Your scaring the shit out of us."

Seto looks up. His eyes are red and tears are running down his face.

Joey grabs the note and reads it as Seth is there trying to ask Seto why he is cry and trying to calm him down at the same time.

Joeys eyes go wide." hey Seth you better have a look at this. It might help you understand why he is acting the way he is." says joey as he hands the note to Seth. As Seth reads it his eyes go wide.

"wait I don't understand why would he…" Seth gets cut off by Seto jumping up.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE HAD A REASON TO DO WHAT HE DID! I DON'T BLAME HIM EATHER! Seto yells at the top of his lungs .Joey and Seth both back away. Seto then goes stomping out of the room. Both joey and Seth flinch as they hear Seto yelling at one of the receptionist to call everyone and have them over here as soon as possible. They both look up as Seto walkers back into the room and slams the door shut "GOD DAMMIT !MUTO!

WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT."

Seth looks over at his boyfriend and is about to yell at hi for yelling at the receptionist, but joey grabs his hand and shakes his head at him. After a minute Seth finally sits down. The room then goes dead silent except for Seto typing away on his computer more or less trying to find where Yugi went.

1 hour ago- everyone at Kiba Corp

Kiba's Office

"what the hell do you fucking want Kiba? I was just about to get some you know." says a very angry Bakura

" yeah. Now we wont be able to until Ryou wants to again, and who know how long that will be" said Akefia

"ouch. Why did you do that Ryou?" asked Akefia while he rubs a spot on his head where Ryou had just smacked him

"because you where being…." Ryou was then cut off by Seto

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DIDN'T HAVE YOU ALL COME HERE TO TALK ABOUT YOU LOVE LIVES! THIS IS FUCKING SERIOUS!" the room then went dead silent. They final had a chance to take in Seto's appearance. The first 3 buttons of his shirt are undone, his tie in barley still around his neck. His shirt is untuck from his pants, and his hair is messed up( think about waking u with really bad bad head. That's what it looks like).

Atem looks around "hey as anyone seen Yugi? I haven't seen him all day." Atem says

You can hear everyone agree. Then…

"WHAT YUGI'S NOT HERE!" everyone looks over at Yami. "THEN WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" he looks over at Seto "I BET THIS WAS YOU! NO WONDER YOU CALLED US HERE! YOU WANTED…." Yami was then cut of by Seto's yelling

"NO!IT WAS NOT ME! WHY DON'T YOU READ THIS!" Seto then shoves the note into his face.

Yami shoots him a glare. Everyone then crowds around him as he read the conversation out loud. As he gets to the end his voice trails of as he realizes the name. The room gets dead silent.

Yami then says in a soft voice, just barley louder than a whisper. "he ran away because of us. But why?"

Seto sits down at his desk" because all of you were being asses to him. You all ignored him and acted like he wasn't even there. I was the only one who still talked to him, even noticed he was alive. To tell you the truth am kind of happy for him that he left. He deserves better then what he got here. I just hope he makes a better life where ever he decided to go." says Seto while looking everyone in the eye.

"wait Seto…you said 'because all of you'. What do you mean by that?" asked joey with this weird look on his face

" I was the only one that still talked to him. When something happened he would come to me. One time he came to me and told me about how one day when he cant take it anymore he will leave. "Seto says with a strait face" I just didn't think he would really do it"

Yami then grabs his shirt "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER!" Yami yells in his face.

Atem goes up behind Yami and pulls him off of Seto. Yami then grabs into Atem's arms and cries.

Atem looks over at Seto" Seto do you happen to know where he went? And when?"

"no I don't." Seto says" and even if I did. I wouldn't tell any of you" says Seto with a glare

"but..why? Where his friends and family why.."

"but think about it. Why would he leave and only call me not any of you? Why would he say that he has had enough? When was the last time you even notice that he was there? Think about that for a minute and then tell me." Seto says the last part with a smirk on his face.

The room goes dead silent. So silent that you can hear a pin drop. Then…

"holy shit…he's right" everyone looks over at Yami." he's right."

20 minutes ago- Muto house/game shop

Yami and Atem

Yami is sitting on Atem's lap crying over Yugi.

"why didn't we tell him how we felt? If we did then this could have never happened" Yami says as he looks up into Atem's eyes.

Sigh" we were just to scared on how he would react." Atem says as he lends down to kiss Yami" to tell you the truth Yami. I think is was us that made him leave"

Yami looks up at him with shock written on his face because of his words" what do you mean? We did nothing wrong to Yugi. We would never"

"Yami we pushed him away. We didn't give him any thought. Remember how the back door slam shut when we were in the kitchen?" Yami nods" I think that was Yugi leaving."

Yami gasps an outs a hand over his face" you really think it was because of us?"

"not just us. Everyone." Atem says as he lends to place a small kiss on Yami's forehead.

"come on lets head to bed. We can start looking for him tomorrow."

Yami nods. Atem than pick him up bridal style and walks off the there room.

3 minute till take off-

Atem opens the door to there shared room and puts Yami on the bed.

2 minutes till take off-

after they get dress they lay in bed together

1 minute till take off-

Yami looks up at Atem "do you think e will ever find him?"

Take off-

" I hope so" says Atem as they both fall asleep with only one person on there minds. Yugi.

Thank you all for reading. I know its long, but I hope you liked it and thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes hey guys. I hop you like the last chapter. It was kind of hard to write that's why it took so long. I hope you guys like the way I did Seto. In this chapter the plane lands in California. What I plan to do is do maybe 2 chapters with him in California, then maybe 2 of everyone looking for him. Then I plan to skip a few years, but I don't know for sure or not. If you guys have any ideas or you like or dislike that idea leave me a comment/review. If you find anything in this chapter and if you find anything insulting about this chapter please lit me know.

disclaimer I don't own anything from Yu-GI-Oh. I only own the plot and my own character's

Last time

3 minute till take off-

Atem opens the door to their shared room and puts Yami on the bed.

2 minutes till take off-

after they get dress they lay in bed together

1 minute till take off-

Yami looks up at Atem "do you think e will ever find him?"

Take off-

" I hope so" says Atem as they both fall asleep with only one person on their minds. Yugi.

*talking on the phone*

/thinking/

Chapter 5-

YOU DO WHAT!

Yugis Pov

"we will be landing in California in 30 minutes" said one of the flight attendant over the intercom

Yugi sits up and looks around trying to remember where he is. He looks to his right and sees Addy on a laptop typing away. Then it clicks in his head where he was and all that happened.

" I see your finally awake sleeping beauty. I thought I would have to give you a kiss to wake you up." Addy says with a smirk as she types away on her computer.

Yugis face goes red/is she flirting with me?/ he thinks to him self

Addy laughs" no am not flirting with you my dear friend"

"we will be landing in 5 minutes." said the same flight attendant

Addy looks over at him as she takes off the glasses that she is warring(reading glasses) and starts to put her computer back into her duffel bag. She then looks over at him" when we get there were going to meet up with a friend of mine. You can either ride with here or me, but either way your going to give her your bags."

Yugi nods, but before he can say anything because eat that moment the intercom went off.

"welcome to California." said a flight attendant with a heavy Texan accent

Addy stands up and grabs their bags. Wants they have everything they walk off the plane.

Yugi looks over at her" hey can I make a quick phone call?"

"sure no problem. Here" Addy takes a black smart phone from down her shirt and hands it to him. Yugi take the phone with a look of discuss on his face, but he mumbles a thank you and walks off to find somewhere quiet to talk.

When he finds somewhere he dials a phone number that he knows really well…Seto Kiba.

*hello. This is Kiba Corp. Mr. Kiba is buys at the moment can I take a message?" asked a Receptionist

*hello? Hello? Is anybody there* asked the Receptionist. Then a little more annoyed she asked* if nobody is going to answer in the next 5 seconds am hanging up*

*…..* silence coming from Yugis side/how can I not talk? What is wrong with me?/ then a thought accrued to him/maybe am not ready to talk to them./ and thought brought a smile to his face/ then when ever I am ready I will be able to call and talk to them. The kicker is….when/

*ok. I'm hanging up now..* she was then cut off by a voice barely above a whisper

*I'm…sorry…everyone* then he hung up.

Yugi sighs as he makes his way to find Addy, but just then Addy's phone rings. Her ring tone of her playing the guitar solo for The Pride by Five Finger Death Punch(don't know. Look up). He then freaks out not knowing what to do, and people look at am as he walks past. His face goes beat red from in embarrassment , and to make it worse he then hears a yell

"there you are Yugi. I have been looking for you everywhere." Addy says as she runs up next to him with a girl who looks similar to Addy. She has on a black knee length dress, a pair of ankle black boots, black and green hair(black on tp of her hair and green underneath. Like Addy hair just without the tips a different color) and she to had a piercings. 1 on her eye brow, one on her lip, and her ears have the holes in them.

Addy stops and sees Yugi looking at the girl behind her" ohh. yeah.. Yugi this is Sarah . Sarah this is Yugi. He is the one that will be staying with us at the Freak and Side show."

Yugi gets this weird look on his face" wait. Were do you live?"

"we live and work at a Freak and Side show as performers." said Sarah

Yugis eyes go wide" YOU DO WHAT!" he than faints.

Addy catches him then looks over at Sarah." I think we could had told him a little nicer don't you think?" Addy says as she picks him up and throws him on to her shoulder( not literally throws him on to her shoulder).

Sarah nods" you got a pint. Lets get going before someone calls the police because someone thinks that we are kidnapping the kid."

Addy nods in agreement and they walk out" you take him in your car and I will take by bike. You ok with that?" Addy asks as she outs Yugi into her car" I will follow you home then."

Sarah nods" no problem. Be careful."

"yeah. Yeah. Ant I always?" Addy says with a playful smirk

"sometimes. Now get going." Sarah says as she gets into her car

Addy nods and walks over to her bike.

Then there off.

I'm so sorry for not updating in a few days. I have been really bust and haven't had the time to work on it. I might have the next one up either tonight or Sunday. I don't know. I hope you liked it. And I know its short but the next one will be longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Notes Hey guys. How it going. This one is going to be staring from when Addy and Sarah get back home with Yugi from the air port. This one is also going to get into what they do as performers and am also going to introduce new characters which will be performers. If you find anything insulting about the performers or freaks or anything really please let me know and I will change it right away, or as soon as I can. Ok I think that's it. Now on to the show…I mean story.

Disclaimer I don't own anything from Yu-GI-Oh. I only own the lot and my own characters.

Last time-

Sarah nods" you got a pint. Lets get going before someone calls the police because someone thinks that we are kidnapping the kid."

Addy nods in agreement and they walk out" you take him in your car and I will take by bike. You ok with that?" Addy asks as she outs Yugi into her car" I will follow you home then."

Sarah nods" no problem. Be careful."

"yeah. Yeah. Ant I always?" Addy says with a playful smirk

"sometimes. Now get going." Sarah says as she gets into her car

Addy nods and walks over to her bike.

Then there off.

Chapter 6-

Wait…were am i?

Normal pov-

Addy and Sarah both pull up in from if an apartment with at least 6 different rooms. Addy gets of her bike and walks over to Sarah's car.

"hay you get the bags and I get sleeping beauty." Addy says as she opens the back of the car and grabs Yugi.

"sleeping beauty? I thought I was sleeping beauty?" says Sarah as she grabs the bags out of the trunk. Addy laughs as se grabs Yugi and throws him over her shoulder.

"in your dreams love. In your dreams" Addy says as she walks up t the house laughing . Sarah runs after her and unlocks the door. She looks at the mail box and frowns.

"I thought you had Mary and Ann get the mail for us?" Sarah says as she grabs a months worth of mail and starts to look through it.

I though I did to. Because you were in London for school and I went to Japan for a doctor's convention. I guess I will have to talk to them tomorrow." Addy says as she walks in the door. She then walks over to the couch and sets Yugi down. She than walks over to Sarah and grabs her bag from her and starts to walk to their room.

"come on. Lets go and put this stuff away and then I will start making dinner. No you know what? I might just g and get some pizza or something. I don't really feel like cooking and I think we might need to go and get more food from the store tomorrow." Addy says as she starts to put her stuff away.

Sarah laughs" you got a point. And beside I have been craving that one places vegan pizza since I left for London" Sarah says with a dreamy smile and a little bit of droll drips down her chin.

Addy laughs at her face" chill out love. And your drooling a little bit" Addy says as she point to were the droll is. Sarah goes beet red and wipes it up with her hand. Then she throws a shirt at Addy.

"get back to work. We have to leave in about" looks over at a clock hanging on the wall" 5 minutes to tell the boss that where back"

Addy moans, but nods.

5 minutes later-

Addy and Sarah are there getting ready to go. Right before they walk out the door Addy looks over at Yugi. She then gets an idea. Sarah looks over at her as she walks over to a desk and grabs some paper and a pen. She then writes something down then walks over to a coffee table and sets the note down. She walks over to Sarah and then they leave. Closing and locking the door behind them.

3 minutes later-

Yugis Pov-

Yugi slowly opens his eyes. He sits up and rubs his eyes to get the sleep out of them/ where am i? and what happened?/ he think to himself as he looks around the room he is in, and then his eyes go wide as he takes in the interior of the room. The walls are painted black and the carpet is a crimson red color. There's a flat screen TV only a few feet from him. He turns around and sees a modern looking kitchen with tile flouring, to his left are 3 doors.

/2 are probably bedroom and one is the bathroom/. He then look to his right and sees something like a study or office. He then gets up off the couch and walks around the room./ wow. This is a nice place. It looks like its old Victorian styled/. But then he stops as a though pops into his head/ where am I? who's place is this?/. With those 2 thoughts now in his head he starts to freak out. /OHH. GOD. I HAVE BEEN KIDNAPED!/. The then runs around the place looking for the door. When he finds it he try's to open it…but its locked. He then yells and runs to look for a weapon of some kind. He pulls open a closet and his eyes go wide. There in the closet are a bunch of swords and knives. He pales. He looks up on the top shelf and if possible pales more. There in jars are fetuses, but that's not all. There are also old looking medical devises that instead of looking medical look like medieval torture devices. Then as he stands there unable to move out of fear…her hears the door unlock. He panics and finds enough space in the closet to squeeze into, then he close the closet and sits there holding his breath. He then hears 2 woman talking.

"does he have to be so mean about it. We just got home what like not even 2 hours ago. God I swear he has a stick so far up his ass he's like a puppet without a puppet tear." the first voice says in a heavy English accent( Addy).

He then hears another one laugh.

" well that's just how he is. Cant really blame him. We have been gone for a month, and that's a month that he had to close the show." then silence….."hey. Were is Yugi?"

Yugi glops/ OHH. GOD. PLEASE DON'T LET THEM FIND ME/ he thinks as he prays to every god that he know of.

Then the first voice speaks" I don't know? Maybe the bathroom or something. But I have to check on my swords and knives." say the voice as she walks over the closet.

Yugis freezes in fear/ ohh no. she coming. She's going to kill me. Dear god help me/

One of them stops in front of the cabinet and open's it.

Yugi then screams at the top of his lounges. And try's to run past the person, but they grabs him.

"LET GO OF ME. LET GO" he yells as he try's to get away

"chill out Yugi. Its me Addy." says the voice with the accent

Yugi looks up at the persons face, and then everything came back

" you done there?" Addy asks as she sets him down." now come on and lets talk about what just happened and when we were gone. Ok?"

Yugi nods his head as he follows Addy back into the living room.

10 minutes later-

"ok. And you didn't read the note at all?" asks Addy with a weird look on her face

Yugi nods

Then there's silence…..

When Yugi gets enough of courage he asks" what are all those swords and knives or anyway?"

Addy looks over at Sarah then says" well like I said before we are both performers for the Freak and Side show on the and Sarah perform together at a pair, and we do sword swallowing, firer eating and breathing, and we do knives throwing. There are other performers and freaks like Mary and Ann. There twin sister that are Conjoined Twins, then there's the strong man and women Kathy and John, and you got a few others. We all work in the same place and live in the same apartment complex. It's actually kind of fun." Addy says with a smile

Yugi sits there with a straight face" can I join and become a performer?"

Ok am going to end it here. Sorry it took a few days. If you don't know what Conjoined Twins it happens when the egg does not split right and they are born together normally connected by flesh and cartilage. Now a days they can be easily separated. It happens in 1 in ever 200,000 births. They are also called Siamese twins. Like a said before if you find anything insulting about this PLEASE let me know so that I can change it. I might update later tonight or tomorrow, but from the 25th - July 10th I will be away. So I hope to get at least 2 more on by then. The next one will be everyone looking for him. Well I think that's it. Good bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes-hey guys am back! Sorry I was gone for so long. We went on a trip and we got back yesterday. So this is everyone else's pov. Its going to be starting from when Atem and Yami went to bed. There going to be looking for Yugi. I plan to have this one and another one when there looking for Yugi then am going to jump 4 years later, or something like that. If you have trouble understanding this please let me know I will fix it. Now on to the story.

Warning there will be swearing in this

Disclaimer I don't own Yu-GI-Oh or anything from it. I only own the plot and my own character's

3 minute till take off-

Atem opens the door to their shared room and puts Yami on the bed.

2 minutes till take off-

after they get dress they lay in bed together

1 minute till take off-

Yami looks up at Atem "do you think e will ever find him?"

Take off-

" I hope so" says Atem as they both fall asleep with only one person on there minds. Yugi.

Chapter 7-

The search

The next morning - Atem and Yami

Around 5:00 a.m.

Yami twist and turned in his sleep. All of his moving wakes up Atem. Atem looks over to Yami and sees that he is crying and sweating./he must be having a bad dream, probably about Yugi. More or less/ Atem thought to himself as he debated whether or not to wake up his lover.

Yami's Dream-

Yami's gets on to a plan that he doesn't know where its going. He walk over to ask someone where its going, but when he opens his mouth nothing came out. But to make it worse the person didn't even see him, they just walk right past him like he's not even there. /what the hall is going on/. He walks down the seats. He sees people talking but he can't hear what they're saying. Then he sees something out of the corner of his eye. Something that he could never forget or even mistake…Yugi. He goes running over to him, but then h remembers that he can't see or even speak to him. When the plane takes off he feels the plane shake. Then he can hear again. He hears the captain yelling over to intercom" WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Everyone screams and then the worst part starts to happen…the plane starts to fall apart. Yami's there looking around as people fall out of the sky then he looks over to Yugi and sees a hole open up where he is. Then times slows down. Yugi looks over at him as tears fall down his face "why Yami? Why did you do that to me? I thought you loved me? Now look what you did. I HATE YOU!" then just as he falls out of the plane, just as Yami screams his name at the top of his lungs…he wakes up. He sits straight up panting. He puts a hand to his had/ was that just a dream?/

Yami looks around and sees Atem looking at him with eyes full of concern". Hey Yami are you ok? You were screaming, sweating, and crying in your sleep."

Yami looks at him then runs a hand over his forehead to see that he's right, and he can feel the tears on his face. " yeah. I'm fine. I just had a bad dream that's all" he say's as he gets out of bed. He then looks over his shoulder at Atem "am going to go take a shower, then we need to start looking for Yugi." then he walks off to the bathroom.

Atem didn't move until he heard the water start running. He sighs as he sits up/ wow./ h then starts getting dress/ but I guess its only natural. Yami is blaming himself for Yugi leaving, and I don't think it helps that Yugi is his light. But he doesn't have to be a pain in the ass about it. / he starts walking downstairs to get breakfast ready/ but I shouldn't blame him. Besides he has known Yugi longer then me and he was probably closer to him then anybody else/ he starts making eggs as Yami comes down the stares./ but maybe its my fault that he left. I did take Yami from him but../ just then his thoughts were cut off by Yami kissing him on the lips.

Stop thinking about that stuff ok. I can tell by the look on your face." he then walks over to the table and sits down" and I don't blame you. OK"

"ok." Atem says as he sits down with 2 plates of dippy eggs, toast, and bacon. " we should get everyone together and go and talk to Seto to see if he knows anything."

Yami nods. They then continue eating in silence

After breakfast Yami and Atems house

Everyone

Joey shakes his head" he said that he's not going to help. He said that if he didn't want to see or speak to us anymore then we shouldn't even bother"

"then he kicked us out and told us not to go looking for him because he doesn't want to be found." said Seth adding in his 2 cents

Bakura looks over at them" so he basically said 'go fuck yourself' right?"

Ryou then hits Bakura in the back of the head.

" OWW. THAT HURT" yells Bakura rubbing the spot on his head

"well you didn't have to ay it like that" says Ryou with astern look on his face

"but he is right Ryou. That basically what he said" reply's Seth

Just then Yami comes into the living room were everyone was with Malik carrying drink and snakes for everyone.

"so what are we going to do then? We need someone to track Yugis name to see where he want after he left." making says as he sets the drinks down on the coffee table in the middle of the room, and Yami sets the snacks down. Right as Yami sets the snakes down joey jumps up and starts eating them.

"well… we could ask that Hopkins girl. What was her name again…?" says Atem as he pulls Yami into his lap.

"Rebecca Hopkins. I believe her name was." replies Malik. As he snuggle in between Marik and Mariku.

"yeah..that's her name. she is really good at computer." says joey in between bits of food.

"joey don't talk with you mouth full. Your going to choke" says Ryou with concern lasing his voice.

"just leave him be Ryou. You know he's not going to lessen to you.' says Akefia with a smirk on his face

"ok. Everybody can we stop there before there's a fight. "says Atem looking around the room at everyone" and joey don't eat it all."

Everyone nods. Including joey.

"now. Does anyone know where she is?" asked Atem

The room went silent.

5 minutes later

Mariku jumped up and yelled at the top of his lounges" I KNOW WHERE SHE IS! BUT IM NOT TELLING!"

Marik calmly looks up at him and asks" why?"

Mariku then says in a calmer voice" because." with a childish smile on his face

"why' asked Marik calmly again

"because she's going to be mad" says Mariku

"why" asked Marik

"because she likes Yugi and hates Yami" says Mariku with a smirk on his face

Then Atem sighs" lessen Mariku we need to talk to her. She is the only one that can help us find Yugi." says Atem in a calm voice

"what's in it for me?" asked Mariku with the smirk never laving his face

Bakura stood up and grabs his shirt ad then yelled in his face "YOU GET TO KEEP YOUR BALLS YOU FUCK MORION"

Mariku still kept the same look on his face as he looks Bakura in the eye.

"DO YOU THINK IM FUCKING JOEKING. NO IT'S A FUCKING PROMISE ASSHOLE!" Bakura screams even louder in his face.

Then Mariku's eyes go wide then he nods his head multiple times" ok. Ok. I will.

I'm sorry. We got back late last night and when I got home I just wanted to sleep. I have the next chapter done, but am going to post it later tonight. I hope you liked it. I got the dream idea from watching Final Destination a few days ago. The next in is going to be them going over Rebecca's place. Well till next time. I hoped you liked it


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes hey guys. In this chapter they go to Rebecca's place, but it's not going to be that simple. The next one am going to jump ahead a few years, and have it so that's its Yugi. Well I don't want to give too much away. But enough of me talking. On with the story.

Warning- swearing and as lot of yelling

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-GI-Oh or anything from it. I only own the plot and my own character's

Bakura stood up and grabs his shirt ad then yelled in his face "YOU GET TO KEEP YOUR BALLS YOU FUCK MORION"

Mariku still kept the same look on his face as he looks Bakura in the eye.

"DO YOU THINK IM FUCKING JOKEING. NO IT'S A FUCKING PROMISE ASSHOLE!" Bakura screams even louder in his face.

Then Mariku's eyes go wide then he nods his head multiple times" ok. Ok. I will.

Chapter 8-

Ok. I deserved that

The whole gang is standing there only about a few feet from the 3rd biggest mansion in all of Domino City scared out of there minds with security guards pointing guns at them from all angles. But of curse they all have one thing on there mind…WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!

30 minutes ago-

Just leaving the Game Shop

Bakura has his hands behind his head" so where does she live?" he asked looking over at Mariku

"JUST FOLLOW ME!" yells Mariku and then he runs off. Everyone has to run at top speed to keep up with him.

"MARIKU GET THE HELL BACK HERE AND SLOW DOWN FOR THE LOVE OF RA!" yell Akefia at the top of his lungs, but its no use. The sicko maniac can't hear them.

5 minutes ago-

At the Hopkins (outside)

There all standing there trying to catch there breath from sprinting all the way there, well everyone except for Mariku who was standing there with a big smile on his face. But that smile didn't last long.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING DUMBASS! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO WIPE THE SMILE CLEAN OFF YOUR FACEE! WHO KNOWS I MIGHT EVEN TAKE OFF THAT FUCKING FACE AND BURN IT IN A FIER!" Bakura screamed in his face while Ryou and Akefia were trying to hold him back because they both new all to well that he wasn't joking and that he would really do it. While this is going on Marik and Malik are yelling at Mariku for what he did.

Seth saw something black out of the corner of his eye, but it was too late to tell anybody before it happened. All he got out was..

"HEY LOO.."

Before they were surrounded by security guards pointing guns at them.

Present-

Joey shakily asked one of the men" um..what going on?"

But he got no answer. Just silence. And a glare from one of the men. That's it.

A few minutes later one of them walk from behind the circle of guards. He seemed to be the one in charge of the men.

" why are you here? And what is your connection to mistress Rebecca? "asked the one in charge in a very deep voice

Atem walked forwards a little and said in his strong pharaoh voice" we are old friends of Rebecca's. we came here to ask for help."

The man nodded. Then he put a finger to his hear( he has one of those hear piece things) then he nodded his head. Then he looked over at them" is any of your names Yami or Yugi?"

At Yugi's name everyone got a little depressed, but nods his head. Then said in the strongest voice that he could master( which wasn't that strong) " i..am sir"

The man nods" so why are you hear?"

" we need Rebeca's help to find Yugi." said joey

The man nods. Then he puts his finger back to his ear then nods again. " at ease men." then all the men lower there weapons. Then he looks over at the group" follow me." then and only then when the man starts to walk away did they actually dare to move.

Inside-

Living room

When they were led into the living room they saw a little girl who looked to be about 15 by now on a laptop typing away. She looked up and practically threw her laptop off of her lap. Then in a very chary voice said" Hey guys. How is it going." then wants she saw a little guy with 3 colored star shaped hair missing her voice lost the happiness" where is my little Yugi? Is he sick? Did something happen to him?" she asked with a little anxiety in her voice.

Atem sighed" that why we are here Rebecca. Yugi ran away a few days ago. We wanted to know if you could help us find him?"

Rebecca looked from everyone. Then in a shaky voice on the verge of tears asked" why?"

Yami step forwards and in the calmest voice he could master said" he ran away because we were ignoring him."

SMACK!

Everybody's eyes went wide. Yami is there with hid turned to the left with a red mark on his right cheek were Rebecca had just slapped him.

" ok I deserved that." Yami said with a weird look on his face as he try's to get rid of the burning in his face.

SMACK!

Now his face is turned to right

With a matching red marks on his face." ok. I deserved that to." he said

SMACK!

Now this time it was his right cheek" ok. I didn't deserve that one" he said in a calm voice

But just as she was about to do it again he grabbed her hands" ok. I understand your mad and all, but that's not going to help. Now Rebecca are you going to help us find Yugi or are you going to stand here and take your anger out on me when it was all of are faults." he asked her in a surprisingly calm voice

She stared at him for a few seconds then in a defeated voice "fine. But now I hate you guys even more. All of you." she then looks back over to her laptop and starts typing again.

"thank you." Yami says with a small smile on his face

She shoots him a dirt look then sighs" I want to all to know that am not doing tis for you. I'm doing this because am worried about my dear little Yugi. Understand?" she said the last part with a tad pit of venom to her voice

They all nod. Atem then went and sat down next to her to watch what she's doing.

She stops typing and looks over at him" ok. I have 2 questions. 1. why not ask Seto Kiba for help? and 2. when did he leave?" she asked them.

He sighs. But before he could answer joey did." for the 1st question he is happy for him for leaving and he basically said 'go fuck your self's' when we asked him for help"

"and to answer your 2nd question he left yesterday sometime after school." said Atem

She nods.

5 minutes later-

" what's taking so long." whined Mariku

"well…its not that its very hard to get in or anything, it's the fact that I cant find him." she said as she looks over at everyone

" what do you mean' you cant find him'? Didn't he buy a ticket or something?" asked Yami a little worried

" well.. I cant find his name anywhere. Depending on where he went he would need a passport, but I cant find any information on him at all. And to answer you question not necessarily Yami. You just pay them they don't know you name or anything. If it makes you feel better I checked within 5 hours form the time that he left, and I still didn't find anything. I'm sorry but I cant help you." she said in her calm voice

The room then went dead silent, until Yami crying broke the silence

"so your telling me that you cant find him at all? That he is really gone?" he asked between sobs

"am sorry but yes." she said as she closed her laptop. " now if you don't mind leaving I have something to do today." she says as she stands up. She then walks over to a butler" can you show them out for me John?"

"yes my lady." he says as she walks away. He then looks over at them " if you don't mind following me I will show you out." they then all nod then stand up to follow the70 year old looking man.

At Yami and Atem's house-

Around midnight

After everyone went home

Yami is there sitting on Atem's lap. He looks up at him " I cant believe she couldn't find him. What does this even mean?"

Atem shrugged his shoulders" I don't really know. I guess we just wait and see what happens in the future. Who know we might end up seeing him in the most unlikely of places. Now we should get to bed, its getting pretty late." Atem said as he picks Yami up bridal style. When they got to there room they changed into there pajamas then they got into bed.

Yami rolls over to look at Atem" do you think we will ever find him or even see him again?" he asked as he slowly fell asleep.

Atem wraps and arm around him then right before Yami falls asleep he says in a kind of sad voice" I don't know." then they both fall into dreamless sleeps.

Hey sorry. I would have put this up sooner, but you know all the rain that we have been having. Yeah. We lost internet for a few hours and when I was going over this it went out and I lost it all. The next one is going to be a few years later maybe 3 or 4. ones going to be Yugi and then there is going to be with everyone. Then there going to meet up. So thank you so much for reading and everyone who has kept reading from the start. I really do appreciate it. So thank you again and until next time. By


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes- hey guys how is it going? Good I hope. Now I know its been a while since I posted a new chapter, but I have had BAD writers block. I actually got this idea from watching the new episode of True Blood (best vampire show ever just saying). Now this is going to start out with Yugi thinking to himself about what has happened in the past 4 years, then its going to go to the normal pov. I'm not going to go into details about what its like inside or Yugi's talent yet, that for a later chapter. So enough of me talking on with the story and remember if you find anything insulting about this chapter please let me know so that I can fix it right away.

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-GI-Oh or anything from it. I only own the plot and my own characters

Warning- swearing

Last Time-

"ok. And you didn't read the note at all?" asks Addy with a weird look on her face

Yugi nods

Then there's silence…..

When Yugi gets enough of courage he asks" what are all those swords and knives or anyway?"

Addy looks over at Sarah then says" well like I said before we are both performers for the Freak and Side show on the bored walk. Me and Sarah perform together at a pair, and we do sword swallowing, firer eating and breathing, and we do knives throwing. There are other performers and freaks like Mary and Ann. There twin sister that are Conjoined Twins, then there's the strong man and women Kathy and John, and you got a few others. We all work in the same place and live in the same apartment complex. Its actually kind of fun." Addy says with a smile

Yugi sits there with a strait face" can I join and become a performer?"

4 Years Later-

Hi. I'm Yugi Muto. I moved here to California about 4 years ago from Domino City. I moved here after I got tired of the life I had back their. Now I bet you're wondering what I have been doing these last 4 years? Well.. To be able to tell you that I have to start from the beginning. After I had enough of my absolutely shitty life I went to the airport to runaway or get away from everything. Which ever you like. Ok.. I meet this girl there Addy. She later paid for my ticket to get here. Well I later found out that I would be staying with here and her girlfriend Sarah. At first it seemed weird, like really weird. But then I got used to is. Now Addy and Sarah are both performers here at a Freak and Side show in California. They lived and worked here for about 5 years. Addy is from some village in London and Sarah is from Florida. Well they took me in and when I told them that I wanted to become a performer they agreed to teach me everything that they knew, so here I am. I have changed a lot since I left Domino. I died my hair so that I no longer look like those 2. I still have my star-shaped hair. The base is black like always, but the tips I died neon green thanks to Addy and my bangs I died a dark purple thanks to Sarah. I also got a few piercings also thanks to Addy. She said 'it helps with self-esteem and pulse if just looks fucking cool. Don't you think?' so I went and got one on my eyebrow, on my upper lip, one on the side of my nose, and I got 2 on my tongue on each side of a split. It didn't hurt as much as what I thought it would, but it looks fucking cool. Ohh. I forgot. My personality has changed to. I am no longer all that sweet and innocent as I was before. I now swear. Yep. Just like Addy says' well our little innocent Yugi is now a bad boy. I feel so proud. I think am going to cry' at that point she did. Even though it might seem weird to some people, its normal to me. I don't think I would survive if my life changed and I had to go back to the way I was before. The cool thing about working at a Freak and Side show is the fact that you not only get to me people scream, freak out, and not that often puck, but you get to make really good friends. Like Mary and Ann. I fainted when I first met them. I wasn't expecting them to b Conjoined Twins. I also got to meet the strong man and women too. Kathy and John. They are very nice, but they look beyond scary. I also got to meet a bunch of other Freaks too. Like those guys that have piercing all over their body. Actually he did everyone's piercing and he even did Addy split tongue which goes all the way to the back of her mouth. A girl who has her whole I repeat whole body covered in one design of tattoo. Its really cool, and plenty of others. It really is a fun life and I don't know what I would ever do if I had to get rid of it. I think I would die. But when I first got here I didn't know if I would fit in or not, but Addy had said to calm down because everyone here has a past and nobody is going to judge you because of it. Yes, every once in a while Addy says a good thing or 2. but her saying that actually helped me. Everybody has told me bits and pieces about there past, but I can't tell you that just yet.

Normal pov-

Yugi was taken out of his thoughts as the door to his changing room opened to Addy standing there all ready in her costume. Which was a sparkly golden dress with black purls around the bottom that goes a little above her knees, the top is decorated with silver purls going around the neck. She is also wearing her signicher fish nets with cuts in them and combat boots. She is also wearing a bung of necklace's and chains. She looks over at him " you ready? Show starts in.." she was cut off by a pair of pant being thrown at her face.

"you know Addy dearest you should nock before you enter a room." Yugi said with a victory smirk on his face as Addy ponders his statement" and what if I was in the middle of changing. What then?" he asked with a victory smirk on his face

Addy just shrugs it off" well it's not like I haven't seen men naked before, so your nothing special honey" Addy said with her own smirk. But before Yugi could say anything back Sarah walked behind Addy in the door way.

She was in a similar costume to Addy, but it does have differences. Sarah's goes to her knees and sparkly silver with golden purls around the bottom, but what makes hers different to Addy's is that she has violet purls that go around her neck then go down the middle of her dress and wrap around again around her stomach. She is also wearing a pair of fish nets that she only wears for the shows and a pair of black ankle high boots. She looks over at Addy and grabs her ear and starts to pull her out" you know you should let the guy change and get ready…alone"

Then the last thing he hears before the door closes is Addy "owww. Not the ear! That hurts! Sarah that huts! Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! I wont do it again!"

Yugi just smiles to himself as he stands up and looks himself over in the mirrors. His costume is a golden short sleeve shirt with matching pants. Around where his neck is there Is copper purls and silver around the bottom of his pants. With his pants they go from the bottom up t his knees, but as they go up there becomes less and less. He has on a pair of black combat boots hidden under the pants, but you can barely see them. He then smiles at himself / next week I get to pick the outfit. This week it was Sarah. Because you see every week we each get to pick a new outfit for the shows. Last week Addy picked, which in my opinion turned out pretty cool/ Yugi thought to himself. He then nods at his reflection, then he walks over to the door and leaves. When he gets out into the hallway he sees Addy and Sarah there look over at him and wave.

"hey hurry up slow poke! We got to be out on stage in like.." the looks at a watch " NOW!" she then runs and grabs Yugi hand and then Sarah and pushes them out on stage.

Yugi's Pov-

Yep. This is my life. And I wouldn't have it any other way. He thinks to himself with a smile as the show begins.

"WELCOME TO THE FREAK AND SIDE SHOW!" Addy yelled into her microphone

"ADDY YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL INTO A MICROPHONE!" Sarah calmly says into hers

" BUT ANYWAY. WE WANT TO THANK YOU FOR COMING AND WE HOPE YOU ENJOY THE SHOW!" Yugi yells into his microphone

"I SWEAR ADDY'S RUBBING OFF ON YOU!" Sarah says as she shakes her head.

Both Addy and Yugi burst out laughing.

Yep I wouldn't want it another way.

I hope you liked it. I had to redo it like 3 or 4 times before I finally got the idea for the beginning. I hope it wasn't to confusing or anything. Well in the next one it's going to be every one else and what they did in those 4 years, but there will be a twist at the end which will lead to some trouble. I might post it either later tonight( probably not it is late) or sometime tomorrow. I was also thinking of starting another story, but am still thinking about it. But if I do I might just post like my idea and have you comment on it, and depending on what everyone thinks I might continue it. I might post that in a few day or so. But thank you for reading it, and till the next one. Goodnight.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes- hey guys. I hope you liked the last chapter! The beginning was actually fun to write. Well in this chapter is going to be everyone else's pov. It's actually going to be jumping around from everyone. So if you don't understand please let me know so that I can either rewrite it or help you understand better. Well enough of me talking. Here is chapter 10. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh I only own the plot and my own character's

Warning- Swearing

Last Time-

At Yami and Atem's house-

Around midnight

After everyone went home

Yami is there sitting on Atem's lap. He looks up at him " I can't believe she couldn't find him. What does this even mean?"

Atem shrugged his shoulders" I don't really know. I guess we just wait and see what happens in the future. Who know we might end up seeing him in the most unlikely of places. Now we should get to bed, it's getting pretty late." Atem said as he picks Yami up bridal style. When they got to their room they changed into their pajamas then they got into bed.

Yami rolls over to look at Atem" do you think we will ever find him or even see him again?" he asked as he slowly fell asleep.

Atem wraps and arm around him then right before Yami falls asleep he says in a kind of sad voice" I don't know." then they both fall into dreamless sleeps.

4 years later-

Yami and Atem

Around 6:00 p.m.

Yami's their in the kitchen of there new home that they got 2 years ago. After getting lessons from joy on how to cook (because Yugi did all the cooking for them) Yami claimed the modern looking kitchen. He's standing there making dinner for him and Atem. Atem works late at Kiba Corp in part of the game department after Seto had given him a job about 3 years ago and Yami is going to college to be a teacher. Yami's there setting the table when he hears the front door close.

" Hey Yami am home!" yelled Atem from the front door. " mmm. Diner smells good. Is it done?" asked Atem as he pops his head into the kitchen ( there dinning room in connected to their kitchen)

"yep. And its chicken teriyaki with rice, vegetables, Ostu Noodles, and for dessert I got Chocolate Chunk ice cream for us to eat while we watch a movie." Yami said while giving Atem a quick kiss on the cheek. " now come on lets eat dinner." Yami said as both he and Atem sit down to eat.

A few hours later

Yami and Atem

Around 9:00 p.m.

Yami is there asleep on Atem's lap until their phone rang. Yami reaches over and grabs the phone then I a tired voice " hello?"

Yami sat up. Atem gave him a weird look, but Yami ignored it" yes hi Malik. I'm fine you?"

A moment of silence " that's good. Now what do you want it's around 9 o'clock."

A moment of silence then " yes! That would be great! Yup. Ohh. He wont mind he has been talking about going for sometime. Yep. We will pack later tonight then meet you there around…5 o'clock? Is that good?"

Atem is there about to say something, but Yami is there holding his finger for him to be quiet. " yep. Goodnight Malik and thank you again."

When Yami put the phone down Atem looked at him with his eyebrow raised" so… what did he want?"

" well…

Bakura, Ryou, and Akefia

Around 7:00 p.m.

Akefia is spread out on their couch watching TV when Bakura comes in the door with a bunch of grocery bags, but Akefia didn't notice hum yet until..

"AKEFIA CAME AND FUCKING HELP ME! AND WHERE THE HELL IS RYOU?!" Bakura yelled from the door

Akefia growled but yelled back " LAST I KNEW HE WAS IN THE SHOWER AND IM NOT GOING TO FUCKING HELP YOU, IM WATCHING FUCKING TV! DO IT YOURSELF FOR RA SAKE!" Akefia yelled back

Bakura walks up behind the couch with 4 bags in his hands about to drop them on him until he heard Ryou yell from the bathroom.

" WELCOME HOME BAKURA! GIVE ME A MINUTE AND I WILL BE DOWN TO HELP YOU! OHH, AND ONE MORE THING MALIK CALLED HE WANTS YOU TO CALL HIM BACK WHEN EVER YOU GET THE CHANCE AND BEFORE YOU ASKED I DON'T KNOW WHY HE WOUDLN'T TELL ME!"

They both looked at where the bathroom was, but shrugged. Bakura grabs the bags and walks to the kitchen.

About a minute later Ryou is there helping Bakura out away the grocery like he said he would.

" hey I go the rest of it, so why don't you go and call Malik and see what he wants. Ok" Ryou said while giving Bakura a nice smile

" sure. What ever." Bakura says as he gives Ryou a quick kiss on the lips and walks into the living room to get the phone.

" hey fat ass give me the phone." he says to Akefia

" why should i? what's in it for me?" Akefia asked him with a smirk on his face

" I wont shove my foot up your ass." said Bakura giving him an angry look

"mmm. You know what I wouldn't mind something else being shoved up.." Akefia was cut off by Ryou yelling at them from the kitchen

"NO DIRTY TALK! JUST GIVE HIM THE PHONE!"

" Fine. Fine. Here "Akefia then hands him the phone

" thank you jack ass." Bakura says as he grabs the phone from him

he walks over to one of the chairs in the room and dials Malik's cell phone number. A few minutes later he answers

" what the fuck did you want Malik?" asked a very annoyed Bakura

Silence, but Akefia could barely hear what Malik was saying

Bakura's eyes went wide" really? Wow? So what does this have to do with us?"

A moment of silence, then Bakura nodded" that does sound kind of fun I guess, but I think Ryou would like it more. So I guess were in. yes. We will pack later tonight and meet you there around 5 o'clock."

A moment of silence" yes. By Malik." he then hung up

Ryou walked into the room and looked over at him" what did he want?"

Bakura sighed" he said that…

Joey, Seto, and Seth

Around 3:30 p.m.

Joey and Seth are eating pizza with Mokuba in the living room.

Joey looks over around " hey has anyone seen Seto? He said that he would eat dinner with us tonight instead of eating in his office." asked joey to no one

Mokuba looks over his shoulder at him from the floor" he had to stay late at work. I thought he would had told you guys."

Seth shook his head" no he didn't. to tell you the truth ever since Yugi left he has been staying late at work more and more often."

Joey nods " yeah. But if Rebecca wasn't able to find him 4 years ago I don't think he would e able to find him." joey then stuffed his 6th slice into his mouth and went to grab another one from the coffee table

Mokuba stops eating and sets his plate down" I wonder how Yugi is doing though? Its been 4 years and everyone thing seems to have gone back to normal. Didn't he say he would call?" Mokuba asked while turning around to face the 2 men n the couch

Seth nodded" he did say that, but maybe something came up or he lost his number or something." he said with a reassuring smile to the young Kiba brother

joey made a noise " I think he just doesn't want to talk to us anymore, but am pretty sure he is fine." joey said while looking off into space" but I kind of did expect this. After everything that we put him through do you really think that he would want to talk to us? He flat-out said that it was our fault and it was! SETO HAD A RIGHT TO BE ANGERY WITH US!" joey said getting madder and also getting closer to tears.

Seth sighed and out a hand on his shoulder" we all know how you fell joey. We all feel some type of guilt. That's why I think Seto is still looking for him, because he thinks that its his fault that he left. But he's wrong. It's all if our faults and it doesn't matter whether everyone shows it or not we still feel some type of guilt, but we need to move on and not give it much thought because if we do..it hurts too much." Seth said getting close to tears himself

Mokuba looks down at his hands" I just hope that he is alright and safe somewhere. I don't think I could go on living if anything ever happened to him."

Joey was just about to tell him something when they heard Seto open the front door.

" JOEY, SETH, MOKUBA! IM HOME" yelled Seto as he took off his shoes and jacket

Joey and Seth quickly wiped their tears with their napkin then joey yelled" IN HERE"

Seto walked into the room and looked at them with an eyebrow raised" why are eating in here?"

Joey looks over at him with a goofy smile" because we felt like it."

Seto just shrugs then walks over and grabs a slice of pizza and starts eating it. " just don't make a mess." he said as he sat down in one of the big chairs he has

Mokuba looks over at him" don't make a mess either big brother."

Seto just shrugged at him and continued eating while watching TV, until their phone rang

"ill get it!" joey said as he stood and went to get it

" you dint need to yell!" yelled Seth after him

Joey comes walking in with the phone up to his ear

" Really! That's sounds so cool! I cant wait to tell everyone!"

Joey laughs" yeah sorry. I got a little to exited. Yeo see you around 5 o'clock tomorrow, yep goodnight."

Everyone looked over at him, but when he didn't say anything,

"sooo who was it and what did they want?" asked Mokuba

"ohh. Yeah. It was Malik AND GUESS WHAT!" he said jumping up and down like a little kid

"what puppy?" asked Seto with a bit of curiosity in his voice

"HE SAID WE CAN…

Malik, Marik, and Mariku

Around 3:00 p.m.

The door bell rang signaling that the mail was here. Sine Malik, Marik, and Mariku were up in their room to tired to move to not move and get Ishizu to do it

"Ishizu! Can you get the mail for me!?" yelled Malik from in his room

Ishizu sighed "why can't you or one of your boyfriends get it!?"

"because am to lazy and we're naked !" yelled back Malik

Ishizu face went red, but she stands up and walks to the door the whole time mumbling to her self " why did I choose to live with all men? And why must they all be with each other?" when she gets the mail she sees one that says in bright red letters CONGRAGULATIONS! YOUR ARE LUCKY WINNER!

She stared at it for a few minutes until she remembered that a few months ago Malik entered this contest for a trip t California. " hey Malik that thing from that contested wrote you back! I think you won!"

As soon as Malik heard the words 'contest wrote back' he jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of pants and ran down the stares like a bat out if hell. When he got to Ishizu he grabbed it out if his hands and tore it open. As he stared to read mark and Mariku came down the stares to see if he won.

When everyone one there he started reading " Congratulation! You are our lucky winner! You and your chose of how many friends have won an all expense paid trip to California for 3 weeks!"by the end Malik was screaming and jumping around like a little kid.

" I WON! I WON! I FUCKING WON! I GOT TO TELL AND INVITE EVRYONE!" he then ran off to call and invite everyone if his friends.

Ishizu looked over at Marik and Mariku to see them staring off where Malik is there on the phone screaming to someone on the phone.

Then Ishizu sighed and looked at the paper" well he has to wait to call everyone else because it says here that we have to go and take care of a few papers before we can go." she then looked our at the 2 boys in front of her" go get Malik and tell him so that we can go and get this over with." she said getting a jacket on. Then she looked over at them as they walked away only to see that Marik isn't warring anything and Mariku is only in a pair of boxers, so with a beat red face she yells at the top of her lungs" AND GO AND OUT SOME PANTS ON AND GET DRESSED!"then she goes and runs out if the house, but not before she heard Marik's maniacal laughter.

There you go. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry I didn't post it sooner, but I have been having really bad trouble with my computer. But yess. 10 chapters. The next one is going to be when they meet after 4 years. Well until next time good-bye and goodnight.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes- hey guys. I hope you have been liking it so far, because its been really fun to write. So in this chapter everyone is going to landing in California. That's all can tell you so far. I might not be able to post as often because I have been having really bad problems with my computer like really bad. I have had this one for a little more than a year and u have had to use factory restore on it like 5 times I just did the 5th one. But enough of my rambling on with the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own the plot and characters

Warning- swearing,

Last Time-

" I WON! I WON! I FUCKING WON! I GOT TO TELL AND INVITE EVRYONE!" he then ran off to call and invite everyone if his friends.

Ishizu looked over at Marik and Mariku to see them staring off were Malik is there on the phone screaming to someone on the phone.

Then Ishizu sighed and looked at the paper" well he has to wait to call everyone else because it says here that we have to go and take care of a few papers before we can go." she then looked our at the 2 boys in front of her" go get Malik and tell him so that we can go and get this over with." she said getting a jacket on. Then she looked over at them as they walked away only to see that Marik isn't warring anything and Mariku is only in a pair of boxers, so with a beat red face she yells at the top of her lungs" AND GO AND OUT SOME PANTS ON AND GET DRESSED!"then she goes and runs out if the house, but not before she herd Marik's maniacal laughter.

Chapter 11-

HOLY SHIT!

Everyone 5:00 a.m.

Domino airport

Everyone is there calmly waiting to get on the plane.. Wait.. Did I say everyone. What I meant to say was freaking out, overly exited, yelling, and even making out. So I guess the word calmly doesn't fit here.

Atem is there rubbing his temples, because of the stress and noise. Malik is there acting like a little kid whose parents are taking him to Disney World for the first time, Marik and Bakura are there arguing about something stupid, Akefia is there on top of Ryou making out with him like there's no tomorrow, Mariku is there scaring little kids, Ishizu is there yelling at them to knock it off, Seto is there typing away on his laptop like normal, Mokuba is there flirting with one of the lady workers, and Seth and joey have been in the bathroom for at least 30 minutes.

Yami comes up to him with a bottle of water and an aspirin " here Atem. I think you will be needing this." he said with a kind smile while holding them out to him.

" thanks Yami. You saved me big time" he then grabbed the offered bottle and medicine.

Yami then sat down next to him and watch the scene play out like a bad sitcom" what do you think Yugi is doing right now?" he asked out of the blue while looking up at the celling like he could just see Yugi.

Atem almost choked on the pill and water. When he got himself to gather he looked over at his lover then sighed " I don't really know. All we can really do is move on with are lives and try not to give it much thought. When he is ready he will get in contact with us." he said as he grabbed his hand giving him a smile.

" Flight to California is now boarding. I repeat the flight to California is now boarding." said a female over the intercom

Before anyone could run off Ishizu stood up " ok. Stay together understand. Don't go running off because if you do im not going looking for you and our staying here….WHERE IS SETH AND JOEY!? ARE THEY STILL IN THE FUCKING BATHROOM?! THEY HAVE BEEN IN THERE FOR OVER AN HOUR! MALIK AND MARIK GO AND GETT THEM!" she yelled.

" but I don't want to" Malik wined

"oh. Really? Well we are not leaving until someone gets them. Because remember I have everyone's tickets." she said with an evil smile while holding up everyone's tickets.

Malik jumps up and grabs Marik and runs of to the bathroom.

5 minutes later-

Malik and Marik return with a very dazed joey and a very smug Seth.

" I FOUND THEM! NOW CAN WE GO?!" Malik wines

Ishizu nods. They then make their way to the plane and get into their seats.

Its 3 people to a row so its..

Malik, Marik, and Mariku in one row

Then behind them is Ryou, Bakura, and Akefia

Then across from Malik are Seth, Seto and Joey

Then behind them in a 2 seat row are Atem and Yami

Then in front of Seto are Ishizu and Mokuba.

Yami looks over at Atem " how long is the flight going to be do you think?"

Atem shrugs" I don't really know. Since we are going to go into a different time zone its hard to tell, but by the time we get there it should be early morning or late afternoon. But we should get some sleep because if jet lag."

Yami nods then snuggles up to him " goodnight Atem"

Atem kiss Yami's fore head " good night my love" then when Atem is sure that Yami is a sleep he goes into his pocket an takes out a little black box. ' soon.' he think to himself then he puts it back into his pocket and follows his own advise to get some sleep.

Early the next morning-

10 minutes till landing

" we will be landing in California in about 10 minutes, so if you would please turn off all devises. Thank you." said one of the flight attendants.

Atem looks over at Yami and gently shakes him awake." hey time to wake up we're almost there." he said with a smile

Yami nods and sits up.

" HEY GUYS LOOK OUT THE WINDOWS! ITS AMAZING!" Malik yelled from his seat.

Everyone then crowds around the windows to look out, and they all only hade one word to say….WOW!

" you can see everything from up here" Yami says in amazement " it's really beautiful."

10 minutes later-

In the airport

There all there at the exit to the airport waiting for one of Seto's driver. Ishizu is they're looking at the map and talking to Seto on were their hotel is, but Malik and everyone else is talking about were to go first.

" I say we go to an amazement par. I heard that they have really good ones here." said joey

"no that sounds boring. We have those back home. I say we go to the beach." said Mokuba

" I KNOW! THEY HAVE THIS REALLY BIG ARCADE HERE. WE NEEEEEEED TO GO THERE!" Malik basically screamed

They all nod. Ishizu sighed " I hate arcades. So me and Seto will take everything to the hotel. BUT BE BACK BEFORE NIGHTFALL!" she yelled at them as they ran off. She sighs and looks over at Seto" do you have any aspirin that I could have?"

With everyone else-

On their way to the arcade

As there walking they hear people yelling and laughing and even an' oh my god'

Malik stops walking " hey let's go check out what's going on over their" every one nods and they walk over to the crowd of people and make their way to the front. When they got there a women dressed in a sparkly silver dress that goes to about the middle of her thighs, with a pair of fishnets on, a pair of knee-high combat boots with a bunch of chains attached to them, and piercings 3 on her right eye brow, 2 on her left, 2 on her cheek, 1 on her nose 2 on the right of her lip, 2 going under her chin, she also had on a bunch of necklaces.

She grabs Yami by his hand and pulls him on stage" I think I have my next victim. Well your kind of cute." she looks over at a women"can I keep him?" she asked in a pleading voice

The woman laughs " only if you don't kill him."

Yami's eyes go wide "wwwhat.?" he stutters

The woman lends down to his ear and whispers " don't worry am not going to hurt you ok." she pulls back and smiles at him

" now why doesn't my dear lovely friend take this extremely handsome man to….dun dun dun ' THE WALL' "

" why yes occurs anything for yo-" he stops short as his eyes lock with Yami's and everyone gasps and the sight in front of them. Standing there in a silver uniform just like the women's is Yugi, but not him. This man has black star-shaped hair with neon green tips and dark purple bangs, and piercings. 2 on his right eyebrow, 1 on his upper lip, and one on the side of his nose. He slowly steps back dropping the microphone.

The 2 women look over at him with concern in their eyes. The woman lets go of Yami's shoulder and starts to walk to him.

There is dead silence until…

" HOLY SHIT! ITS YUGI!" was heard before Yugi ran off.

I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading. The next one is going to be…well I can't tell you that just yet. So until next time good night.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes- hey everyone. I hope you have been doing good. This chapter is going to start off with Yugi's pov after he ran off then its going to go to normal pov. So on with the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything from it. I only own my own character's and the plot

Warning- swearing

**_Growling_**

Russian

Last Time-

" now why doesn't my dear lovely friend take this extremely handsome man to….dun dun dun ' THE WALL' "

" why yes occurs anything for yo-" he stops short as his eyes lock with Yami's and everyone gasps and the sight in front of them. Standing there in a silver uniform just like the women's is Yugi, but not him. This man has black star-shaped hair with neon green tips and dark purple bangs, and piercings. 2 on his right eyebrow, 1 on his upper lip, and one on the side of his nose. He slowly steps back dropping the microphone.

The 2 women look over at him with concern in their eyes. The woman lets go of Yami's shoulder and starts to walk to him.

There is dead silence until…

" HOLY SHIT! ITS YUGI!" was heard before Yugi ran off.

Chapter 12-

Reunion

Yugi's Pov

" no. no. why are they here?" Yugi frantically asked himself over and over again as he raised down the hallway that lead back stage. He runs into his dressing room and slams the door close and slides down it. " why..? Why… everything was going so good? And the look Addy and Sarah gave me, the look they all gave me…the look he gave me." he brought his knees to his chest and started to cry smearing some of the eye make up that he was wearing. A few minutes later he heard a soft knock on the door then Addy's soft voice through the door.

" Yugi are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?" he could her the concern just dripping from her voice even throw her accent.

He shook his head, but then he realized that she couldn't see him so in a voice that just barely cracked "no."

He could hear Addy sigh and then side down the door " Yugi. Do you want to see them? " Addy asked through the door

He just sat there shaking his head for what felt like hours to him, but it was only minutes. Then he heard people walking down the hallway to the door…a lot of people.

" how is he?" he could tell that was Sarah by her accent and the sweetness of it.

" he doesn't want to see them. Yugi. Me and Sarah are going to go to my room. Ok." when he didn't answer he heard Sarah sigh and then he could hear them walking away. He lifted his head up off of his knees and hit the back of his head on the door rapidity for about a good 3 or 4 minutes then stopped. He just put his head back on his knees and started to drifted off to sleep, but he had one last thought before sleep over came him ' am happy that there ok.' and he was pulled into dreamland

On stage-

After Yugi ran off

Normal pov

Addy looked over at Sarah then went running after Yugi, but before she could get far Sarah grabbed her arm and whisper in her ear" go and make sue he is ok. I'll take care of everything else." Addy looks over at her and nods then goes running off dropping her microphone to.

"ok. I'm so sorry but as you can see something has happened so if you don't mind Mary and Ann being your guides today. Thank you." she then went and grabs Addy's and Yugi's discarded microphone.

Atem jumped up on stage and grabbed Sarah by the straps of her dress ( which is identical to Addy's) " _**was that Yugi Muto**_" Atem practically growled in her face, but she showed no fear.

" you are being very rude. But yes that is Yugi Muto." then realization donned on her face " wait… are you guys Yugi's old friends from Domino?" she asked staring Atem in the face

" yes." Yami said looking down at the floor.

Sarah looked over Atem's shoulder at him. She nods " I see. Interesting." then she looked back at Atem " if you release me my dear man I can take you to him, or at least to Addy." she said never dropping eye contact

Atem reluctantly released her. She looks over at all of them " so can I have your names or can I guess who you are?" she asked with a smirk forming on her lips.

Now it was Malik's turn to smirk " you can try to guess."

"oh. I will. Now lets see. Who do I start with?" she asked her self while tapping her chin

She pointed at joey first " your Joey Wheeler I would presume." she said in a cocky voice

He nods.

She then looks at the 2 men next to him and first pointing to Seth " your Seth and the one next to you is Mokuba Kiba the younger brother of Seto Kiba"

They both nod

She then gives Malik a cocky smile " and you are Malik Ishtar younger brother to Ishizu Ishtar. And your 2 look-alikes are Marik and Mariku. She said pointing each of them.

" and your Ryou, Bakura, and Akefia." she said pointing to each of them

Then she turned to Yami and Atem " and now the one that caused that poor little boy all this trouble Yami and Atem." she said pointing to them.

They all nod with disbelief on there faces.

Joey looked at her and stuttered "wait…how…we.."

Sarah held up a hand to stop him " Yugi told me and Addy all about you guys. Now shall we go and find my 2 friends." she turned and started to walk away, then she looked over her shoulder at them " you coming?"

They all nod and go running after her.

As there walking Yami looks at Sarah back " um..what was that other women's name? the one who pulled me on stage." Yami asked quietly

" Addy. Her name is Addy." Sarah said without looking back at them

A few minutes later they see somebody sitting in front of a door. She has her head leaning against it with her eyes close. They all recognize the it Addy the girl from before.

Sarah goes and runs over to Addy and helps her up. She then looks at the door with sadness in her eyes then looks back at Addy. Then in a soft voice asks" is he ok?"

Addy shakes her head. She then looks over Sarah's head to see everyone standing there waiting patiently. She then looks back down at Sarah " he doesn't want to see them. Yugi? Me and Sarah are going to go to my room. Ok?" Addy said putting her ear to the door to try and listen to him. When she got no response she shook her head at Sarah.

Sarah then sighed.

Both Addy and Sarah start walking away. Addy looked over her shoulder at everyone and made a motion with her hand that said 'follow me' and she kept on walking. The other following.

Addy's dressing room-

Addy goes and sites down on a chair by a table with a mirrors and Sarah goes and stands behind her while everyone is standing there awkwardly while looking around the room. There is a black couch big enough to hold at least 7 people, a closet which is slightly open, a table with a mirror, make-up, and a bottle of alcohol with a small glass next to it, there is also a full body mirror by the closet.

Addy looks over and smiles at them "sit" Addy motion to the sofa with her hand. When they all sat down Addy leaned forwards almost in threatening type of way. She then smiled and in a sweat voice that just made her accent heaver " well it's a pleasure to meet all of you, and no need to introduce your self I already know who and what your names are. And by the way my name is Addy." she finished with a smile." any questions. About well. Anything?" Addy asked grabbing the cup and pouring her self a glass of alcohol.

Joey stands up " how long has Yugi been here?" he asked just barely able to hold back his anger

Addy looked back at Sarah " well for 4 years. We met at the airport in Domino and I paid for his ticket and he has been living with us ever since." Addy said before taking a drink. " anything else?" Addy asked before taking another drink.

Yami looked over at Addy almost in tears. Addy's eyes went big and her cup stopped just shy of her lips " don't look at me like that. Please. And don't cry. I can stand many things, just not someone crying. It just gets to me." Addy said with a slight amount of pity and fear in her voice.

Sarah smiled and started playing with Addy's hair" you were always really soft when it came to that. I think its really sweat." she said with a smile on her face.

Addy just shrugged her shoulder " I just could never stand it no matter the amount of training I had, I can't stand it."

Yami wiped his eyes with his hand then in a shaky voice asked so sweetly " can we see him?"

Addy froze. She's there looking him dead in the eyes and sighs" I can't answer that question."

Joey stood up and goes to grab the straps to Addy's dress, but she stand up and grabs his hands in her own. this shocked him for a minute, but he recover enough to ask or growl at her " WHY CANT YOU ANSWER THAT FUCKING QUESTION!" he practically yelled in her face.

"first off that was very rude and second I can't answer because I don't know if he would want to." Addy said releasing the hard grip she had on his hands. Seth reached out and grabbed his hand pulling back to sit down on the sofa while Addy sat back down in her chair.

Ryou looked at her with a weird look " why wouldn't he want to? He hasn't seen us in 4 years?"

Addy looked over at him " let me ask you something Ryou. Would you really want to see the people who just started to act like you weren't even there? Would you want to see the people who just forgot about you!" Addy was practically yelling by the end " WOULD YOU!" Addy yelled as she stood up.

Ryou shook his head almost in tears. Addy nods " I thought so." Addy said before sitting down. " when ever he is ready he will speak to you."

Just then the door open and came a soft voice " Addy? Are you in here?"

Everyone recognized his voice and Yami jumped up and ran to the door throwing it open and pulling the scared to death Yugi into a back braking hug.

Addy stood up immediately and was about to pull Yami away when Sarah grabbed her shoulder and shook her head at Addy telling her not to.

" oh Ra Yugi. I…I…I thought I lost you. I though I would never see you again. Dear god Ra I missed you so much." he cried into a still as a statue Yugi.

" let go if me." came the beyond cold voice from no other than Yugi Muto.

Yami's eyes went wide as he pulled away " what..?"

Yugi's standing there with his bangs covering his face " don't touch me you lying bastard" he particle growled out not lifting his head up or moving.

The room went silent until Atem stood up and walked over putting a hand on his shoulder, but he just shrugged it off " I said "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU BASTERAD!" he yelled at the top of his lounges

This made everyone in the room jump, except Addy and Sarah who sat there with straight faces.

Yami slowly backed up with a scared and hurt look on his face "Yugi….what's wrong?" he asked stuttering

" YOU GUYS ARE MY FUCKING PROBLEM! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Yugi screamed before he went running off.

Addy stood up and looked over at Sarah then in a language that nobody knew (Russian) " hey am going to go after him. why don't you escort are visitors out for me love." Addy said the last part while looking over at everyone.

Sarah nods then in English " no problem."

Addy smile and then she runs off to find Yugi.

Sarah looks over at everybody and claps her hands " why don't you follow me and I will show you out." she said with a sweat smile on her face.

Joey stood up " no. we are going to stay here and wait for Yugi to come back. And besides you can't make us leave." he said the last part with a smirk on his face.

Sarah raised an eyebrow " oh really I can't? well do you know where you are?" joey shock his head." well you are in a Freak and Side Show and I can easily get Kathy and John to show you out. They love that. Expectually with Addy when she first started working here." she said getting a phone out and going through the numbers.

" go ahead. I dare ya. No I triple dog dare ya." joey said a bit to cocky for her liking.

She dialed the number and put it to her ear. " yes. If you don't mind. No she ran after him. If she was I would have her do it." she laughed " yes that would be very funny to watch. So can you? Thank you." she then hung up and looked over at them " there on their way."

A minute or 2 later there was a knock on the door. " come in!" Sarah yelled from Addy's chair

When the door open standing there in the door way is a very buff man and women. The man had on a striped kilt, long socks, and a traditional Scottish shirt and the women had on a shirt and a skirt.

Sarah smiled at them " this is Kathy and John. The strong man and woman." she said with a smirk on her face.

Everyone's face went paler, but joey stood up and poked John in the chest " and how are you going to get us out of here?" he asked a little to cocky for Johns liking. He looks over at Sarah as if asking for permission, and she nodded. So he bent down and throw joey over his shoulder along with Akefia who stood up when joey was picked up. Before Bakura and Seth could yell at him to put their lovers down Kathy picked them up and throw them over her shoulder.

" HEY PUT US DOWN! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS!" joey yelled at the top of his lounges while trying to get out of his grip.

" YEAH! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT SO PUT US THE FUCK DOWN YOU ASSHOLES!" Bakura yelled after joey.

John shook his head and Sarah laughed " you asked for it."

Kathy looked around at everyone else than in a very thick almost ununderstandable German accent asked " anyone else want to protest because we can take more."

Everyone shook their head and followed them out along with Sarah, but before she could go down a different hallway and find Addy and Yugi someone grabbed her wrist. She looked over at the person holding her wrist.

Yami looked down and pulled his hand away then in a voice just barely above a whisper asked" when you see him again can you tell him that we are sorry?" he asked on the verge of tears. Sarah stared at him for a moment and then shook her head. New tears started to fall then in a shaky voice Yami asked "why…?"

Sarah sighed" because that something you all need to tell him, not me. We didn't do anything to him. To tell you the truth Addy is the one that out him back together. Look all I can do is invite you to are next show which will be Monday, and you can apologize then or what ever. But what the 2 of you did was wrong, and no matter how you look at it it's like this is your punishment in away. Now you need to leave before I get another friend of mine to take you out." she said walking away, but when she heard them walking away she turned around " hey Yami." he stopped and tuned to look at her. She gave him a sad smile " if it means anything am sorry and I understand how you feel. Just give the poor boy some time. This was a big shock for him. Ok?"

Yami nodded, but Atem answered her '' thank you."

She nodded" don't mention it." she said as she walked away.

Yami gave a small sad smile to her back and just above a whisper said " thank you."

Wow. That was a lot. Well I hope you liked it. The next one is going to be when they actually get to see Yugi perform, because I know some of you have been wandering what he does. So I will. And there will be more talking between Yugi, Yami, and Atem if I can. Well I hope you all like it,goodnight.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes- hey guys. I hope you like the last chapter. This chapter is going to start off with Sarah finding Addy and Yugi. Also in this chapter you might get to find out what Yugi does in the show, but there will be some less pleasant talking going on between Yugi and everyone else. I didn't say this in the last chapter, but its Friday. The Freak and Side Show is only open on the weekday's ( Monday- Friday) so that's why Sarah said that they can see him on Monday. I thought I should just let you know. Also am going to start calling Seto by his last name. Its just easier on me. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own the plot and my own character's

Warning- Swearing

Last Time-

She gave him a sad smile " if it means anything am sorry and I understand how you feel. Just give the poor boy some time. This was a big shock for him. Ok?"

Yami nodded, but Atem answered her '' thank you."

She nodded" don't mention it." she said as she walked away.

Yami gave a small sad smile to her back and just above a whisper said " thank you."

Chapter 13-

I'm Going To FUCKING Kill Them!

Sarah's there walking down the hallway looking for Addy to see if she found Yugi for at least 15 minutes, until she heard a loud crash and then " DON'T YOU DARE FUCK WITH ME! IM NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD!"

She sighs then whispers to her self " found 1". She then went running in that direction.

After about 3 minutes she finally sees Addy standing there screaming at there boss, more or less for leaving there post during a show.

" well I don't think that's a very good reason for him to be doing that." there boss Sam said to Addy in a surprisingly calm voice. It would be weird and odd, but he is used to Addy's bad temper

" Addy just calm down. Now have you seen Yugi?" Sarah asked coming up behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder

Addy looked behind her and sighed " no I was just about to head home to see if his there and change out if this, but this ASSHOLE COME OUT OF NOWHARE AND STARTED YELLING AT ME!" she fished looking over at Sam.

Sam looked over at Sarah and sighed " fine. Go home and change and then see if you can find him, but I want all 3 of you here tomorrow for practice." he said walking away.

"Tch, asshole." Addy said under her breath at his retreating form.

Sarah looked over at Addy " come on lets go get changed then go home and see if Yugi is there." Sarah said starting to walk off, but she didn't get very far when 2 arm wrapped around her waist.

" Why don't I help you get changed love?" Addy whispered huskily in her ear

Sarah smirked then pinched her hands, and she got the reaction that she wanted from her lover.

" Owwww! That hurt you know." she said removing her arms from around her and rubbing were she was pinched.

Sarah turns to look over at her with a smirk on her face. She then turns and walks away. Addy still rubbing her hands turns and walks back to her changing room while muttering to herself "Damn. She learned to much from me and Yugi." she then went into her room to change.

Yugi's Pov-

After he ran away

' Why did I say that! Why did he lie to me again! Why are they hear!' he yelled in his head as he ran down the hallway as fresh tears stared to come out. ' I wasn't ready for this yet!' he screamed in his head as he ran out the door in the back. He stopped to look around ' how do I get to the house from here?' he looked from left to right. He walked out a bit more to see the roof to the apartment building that they all lived in ' there. Got it.' he then went running at top speed to try and get there before anybody saw him, and it work. " Thank god somebody likes me enough to not let anybody see me. Now where is that spare key?" he said then asked himself out loud looking around the door for a key. His face lit up as he pulled a hand painted key with black skulls on it out lined in silver with gold as the background. He put the key into the door and unlocked it. When he was done with the key he put it back in its hiding spot. When he got inside he locked the door then slid down it like he had done earlier in his dressing room. Speaking of dressing room Yugi looked down at his self and realized that he never changed out of his costume. He stand up " well since I have been crying and got my make-up all over my face I think I deserve a nice hot shower. Yeah. I deserve that after the fucking day I have had." he said to himself as he walked into his room and grabbed a pair of black leather pants covered in buckles, black combat boots, a dark purple tank top, a blood red spiked choker, and 2 spiked arm bands. He smiled ' I remember. These where the first outfit Addy got me ' for officially joining the Freak and Side Show' as she had put it.' I thought to himself with a smile. He then went and grabbed his towel then headed into the bathroom were to took off all his piercings and got undress then got in and just let the water run over him for a few minutes before he started to wash the already messed up make-up off. As he is there washing his face he heard what sounded like the door being broken off its hinges. He smirked to himself 'Addy's home'. He could hear Addy yelling, but couldn't make out what she was saying. But boy did she sound REALLY pissed off. Either at him or there boss. Possible both. He then heard his bed room door open and then close. Probably Sarah. He could then hear what sounded like her trying to calm Addy down. Then silence. 'well that odd usually Add-"

He didn't get to finish because the bathroom door went flying open and the shower curtain went flying open.

Addy's standing there breathing heavy from running all the way there and her yelling.

Yugi looked at her then with a smirk on his face " do you mind Addy. I am in the middle of the shower can't you see?" he asked her all sassy like while he put his hands on his hips and turned to face her.

Addy kept a strait face, but before she could say anything Sarah came to the door " DEAR GOD ADDY! LET THE POUR MAN TAKE A SHOWER BEFORE YOU YELL AT HIM!" she yelled while grabbing one of Addy's hands and pulling her out, but before the door closed the last thing he heard was " WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? DO YOU EVEN HAVE ANY MANNERS?! JESSUS FUCKING CHRIST! COME ON LETS LET HIM BE!" well the rest was muffled by the door, but he could still hear it. He smirked to himself. He knows Addy. Nothing seems to bother her anymore. He even accidently walked in on her in the shower when he first moved there, and she didn't even care. " I swear there is something really wrong with that girl." he said to himself as he finished his shower, got dressed, and put on more eyeliner around his eyes to make them pop.' I know it's a girly thing to do, but I be damn if I say I didn't fucking good with it on." the thought to himself as he put his piercing back on. Then when he made shore that he had all his piercing in he left the bathroom and throwing his dirty costume into a basket to be washed. He then walked out into the living room to see Addy sitting there on Sarah's lap making out. He laughed silently and walked over to a bowl of fruit that they kept on a table. He grabbed out an apple and throw it at Addy, but she caught it with a smirk on her face.

Normal Pov-

Addy slowly got up off of Sarah and walked over to Yugi holding the apple " now Yugi you know it is very rude to throw things at people when there trying to get back on there lover good side after walking in on there friend in the shower. Right? And its rude to throw thing at people in general." she said with a sweat smile on her face.

Yugi faked and innocent look on his face and putting a hand over his heart " is that what you were doing? I thought you were trying to eat her face. I was trying to save my dear friend from loosing her face." he said walking over and hugging Sarah while getting on her lap.

Addy made a weird noise in the back of her throat as she bit into the apple. Addy's there in her normal clothing along with Sarah. Addy's wearing a black tank top that is cut up the sides, a black skirt that is opened in the front to about her knees and longer in the back that goes to her heals, black combat boots with chains on them, her signature fishnets that have holes in them, a pair of black finger less gloves with a bunch of different bracelets on each of her wrists, a bunch of necklaces, and a spiked choker. As she ate the apple she points a finger at him and with a mouth full of apple "you little man 2 things. 1st get the hell of my fucking girlfriend and 2nd we need to talk about today weather you like it or not. Understand?" she asked while swallowing the apple she had in her mouth and throwing the core into the garbed can.

Yugi looks up at Addy with the PUPPY DOG EYES OF DOOM. Sarah made a weird sound and turned her head. Addy just sighs and grabs him by the back of his shirt and drops him a stool by there counter. "you know that doesn't work on me remember? I have been immune to it for all me life. So save it." Addy said grabbing a bottle of bear out off the counter and sitting on the back of the couch wear Sarah is. She turns around to watch them.

Addy looks Yugi dead in the eye and very calmly "Now Yugi i have one question for you. Were those your old friends from Domino who treaded you like shit?" Addy asked taking a sip of hear beer. Yugi bows his head, but before he could answer " Don't bow you head Yugi. Look me in the eye and say it." Addy said sweetly like you would to a child who had been cot doing something bad.

Yugi slowly looks up at Addy. She's there with a sweat smile he nods yes.

Addy shook her head " Yugi I didn't asked you to shake your head yes or no I need to hear t off of your lips."

Sarah looked at Addy and grabbed her arm. Addy turns around to look at her " your being to hard on him. Go easy."

Addy shook her head. " no I want to hear it out of his mouth. He has a voice and I want him to use it." Addy said the last part while turning her head back to Yugi " So where they?" Addy asked sweetly like a mother again.

While looking her dead in the eyes and in a strong voice he said " yes."

Addy nodded her head while standing strait up " I see." Addy then walked over to a closet and opening she pulled out a sword in a sheath. Then she calmly closed the closet and stood there with a calm smile on her face " IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL THEM!" Addy yelled as she went running towards the door.

Sarah grabbed her arm as he went passed the couch " No Addy! What the hell is wrong with you! Just give me the sword." she said while taking the sword out of her hands and putting one around her shoulder. Then in a very cheerful voice " Now Addy I thought you were a smart girl. You don't want to do that." she said while leading Addy over to the counter were Yugi is sitting with his mouth handing wide open. Sarah calmly set the sword against the counter and then she put her hands on Addy's shoulder. Then in the same voice " You don't want to leave any evidence like blood my dear. If I may suggest Cyanide or Rat Poison."

Yugi's jaw dropped even more, but what Addy said next sent him hitting the floor

Addy smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Then in a cheery voice " Yes. How could I be so stupid as to do that. Your right. That would be less hassle that we would have to deal with later." then motioning with her hand toward the door " Well shall we then?" she asked linking arms with Sarah and walking towards the door and a very shocked Yugi on the floor.

After the shock wore off Yugi stood up " Wait! You can't just go out there and kill them!"

The 2 girls stopped in mid step and turned there heads to look over at him over there shoulder. " why?" Addy and Sarah asked at the same time not even moving.

Yugi rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious of things " Well we can't do that before they see that am not the same Yugi from 4 years ago." Yugi said with a smirk. The 2 girls looked at each other then back to him as he continued to talk " I want to see them squirm and freak out when they see what I can do and also because I want to see the look on there faces. Yes the look of pure terrier for my life ." he said the last part in a almost dreamy type of way. ( like you would talk about the love of your life. Like that.)

Sarah looked over at Addy " well I think you corrupted are sweat little Yugi. He thinks just like you." she said with a smile.

Addy put a hand over her mouth to fake a gasp " No way." she let go of Sarah to pull Yugi onto a hug, but because of the high difference his face ended up dead in her chest " Ohh Yugi am so happy! Your almost as morbid as me and Sarah! I could just cry right now!" she looked over her shoulder at hearing Sarah burst out laughing then with a look of pour confusing asked " what?"

" I…can't….BREATH…!"

Addy looked down at Yugi and as soon as she saw his purple face she let go.

Yugi dropped to the groaned clawing at thin air " Ohhh how I missed you air! I will never take you for granted again!"

Addy put a hand behind her head and with a faint blush in her cheeks " Hehe. Sorry about that Yugi." she said giving him a small sheepish smile.

He nods as he still grasps for air.

Addy looks over at the clock and realizes that it's 6:45 at night. Then in a cheery voice asked " Who's hungry? Because I am." she said while walking back into the kitchen to start dinner for the 3 of them.

Sarah helped Yugi back on the stool and sat down on one next to him to talk to both him and Addy as they waited for dinner.

The Domino Group-

After being shown out

Kathy and John dropped the 2 people that they ended up carrying on the ground and walked away back into the building.

Joey stood up and yelled at there back " yeah! You better run!" they stop and turn around to look at him, but he quickly looks away and stares whistling randomly and rocking on his heals. They nod there heads then head inside. This time when he was sure that they were gone he gave them the finger. When he turns around to look at the scene in front of him it just made him want to cry.

Atem is there holding a sobbing Yami, Seth is on the phone more or less asking Kiba for a ride back to the hotel, both Bakura and Akefia are there tying to calm down a hysterical Ryou, and Malik looks like he is in shock with both Marik and Mariku there trying to snap him out of it.

Seth gets off the phone and turns to everyone " Kiba said that he would be right here and to not move." Seth said while putting an arm around Joey.

The next they heard was Ryou " HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! HE HATE US!" he screamed and cried into Bakura chest while Akefia rubbed soothing circles on his back.

A few minutes later one of Kiba's black limos pulled out and Seto opened the door for them from the inside.

When they were all seated and they stared to drive off, Kiba looked around at everyone in confusion. " what happened to all of you? You all look like you either seen a ghost or someone die." asked then said in his normal cold voice.

Yami looked up at him as he had stopped crying because he couldn't cry anymore. Then in a horse voice (because of crying to much) said those 3 words that made his eyes go wide " we saw Yugi"

The limo went dead silent. All you would hear was the sound of the driver light tapping his finger on the steering wheel.

Kiba burst out laughing getting weird looks from everyone.

Atem reached over and grabbed the choler of his jacket and screamed right in his face " YOU THINK THIS IS FUCKING FUNNY SETO KIBA!"

This made Kiba laugh even harder.

Atem roughly let go of his choler. Yami looked at him about to cry again "what's so funny Kiba?"

" all of you!" was all that he was able to get out. After a few minutes he calmed down. He looked at all of them with this almost crazed look in his eyes. " What did you think would happen? You think he would open his arms wide for you? He wasn't even the same Yugi I bet? I also bet my company that the moment he saw you he took of running for the hills. I know I would. Did you really think he would want to see you after what you did to him? I bet he has friend now and not just any friends but ones that care enough about him to be pissed off at all of you. To tell you the truth am happy for the kid. From what Seth told me over the phone he doesn't seem to want to be anywhere near you. I wouldn't blame him. I just hope he is REALLY happy and enjoying himself." Kiba finished just as they puled up at the hotel. As soon as the car stopped Kiba was the first to get out while silently laughing to himself. The everyone else started to got out of the car . They all eventually made there way up to there separate rooms.

Malik, Marik, and Mariku to one room

Seth, Joey, and Kiba to another

Ryou, Bakura, and Akefia to another

Mokuba and Ishizu to another

And

Yami and Atem to the last room.

Yami and Atem's Room-

Atem's Pov

Yami sat down on the bed and just shook his head from side to side. Atem walks over and pulls him into his lap. He whispers to him " Hey don't worry. Ok. Everything is going to be ok. He was probably a little shaken up seeing us out of nowhere just like Sarah had said. So don't feel bad. We can see if we can talk to him on Monday when they have there next show. How does that sound?" Atem asked. Yami just nodded his head yes. Atem smiled " do you just want to cuddle tonight?" Yami just nodded his head yes again. " ok. Come on." said Atem as he slowly guided Yami to the pillows and under the cover. He was out like a light. Atem smiled 'probably from all that crying' then he kissed the top of his head before going into his back pocket and pulling out a small back box. He sighed and shook his head ' I guess that will never happen now.' he thought to himself as he put it back in his pocket and then let his exhaustion take him to dreamland, but he got one last thought in that everyone was thinking ' we're sorry Yugi' then he let him self be taken to dreamland.

*TME SKIP*

( I don't really feel like writing out the weekend, but just picture the Domino group just moping around and The Freak Show group doing normal stuff I guess since they don't have work during the week. They do have practice on Saturday's, but I don't really feel like writing that and besides this is going to be really long and you finally get to see what Yugi does, but I hope you like it so far. Ok am going to stop now. So on with the story)

Monday-

The Domino Group

They all stood there waiting for the curtains to go up and the show to start. It's around 12 o'clock and the show starts at 12:30, but they wanted to get there early so that they could get to be in the front. Everyone stood there anxiously waiting to see and hopefully talk to there little buddy again.

Back Stage-

Freak Show Group

Addy just finished attaching Yugi to a big wheel. She stepped back to admire her work " How do they feel? Are they to tight or to loose?" Addy asked Yugi

Yugi gave her a bright smile " Nope. There all good, but why do I always have to be the one on the wheel? "he asked with a slight pout on his face

Sarah come walking over to them with the finishing touches to there costumes. Addy is there in a all black knee high dress with blood red pieces of see through fabric on the bottom. The dress has one sleeve and that goes to about her elbow on her right side and she is also in a pair of red ankle high boots with her fishnets. She also has on eyeliner and mascara to make her eyes pop. She also has on all her necklaces that she always wears. Sarah hands her at least 5 bracelets with the same thing on them as the bottom of her dress.

Sarah looks over at Yugi " Because both me and Addy wear dress and you don't. pulse Addy is the only with enough skill to do the trick." Sarah said putting on a black spiked choker. She has the same design dress as Addy, but her's is a blood red with black see through fabric on the bottom and its sleeve goes to her left elbow. She has knee high leather boots with black stockings on. She had 7 bracelets with the same thing at the bottom of her dress, but her's where a deep purple.

She smiles at Yugi " And I don't know about you, but I rather have her do it. I have tried and I almost killed someone." she said while she fixed Yugi's eyeliner. Yugi had on a white leather tank top, a black pair of leather pants, and his combat boots. He also has on a crimson studded choker and eyeliner.

Addy looks out from the curtain's and gives both Sarah and Yugi a wicked smile " There here just like you said. Now shall we start the show." Addy then went and grabbed her microphone and nodded to Mary and Anne to open the curtains'.

When they opened Addy steps out "Welcome to the Freak and Side Show. As you know my name is Addy." she said while walking out to the edge of the stage. She winked at Yami then said back into the microphone As you can see Sarah is getting Yugi ready for are first…trick. So while they do that, lets have some fun." Addy then went and pulled out 2 sheathed swords from around her hips .

She was just to pull them out when Sarah walked up to her side and whispered in her ear " we're ready. Then she walked away.

Addy nods at her " Well it terns out we are all ready." she then put the sheathed swords around her back then from around her waist she pulled out a bunch of knifes. She nods to Sarah who walked over to a certain and removes it to revile Yugi on the wheel. Addy smiles " Now what I am abut to do I have done almost all my life, so if you even try to do it you could get people killed. Then I would get blamed because this is my trick and you saw it from me, and that would be bad for the both of us." she looked over at Yugi and he nodded. She then looks to Sarah who spins the wheel that Yugi is on. Addy grabs 5 knifes in each hand ( 10 in all ) and jumps into the hair and closes her eyes and throws them at Yugi. The crowd screams at the top of there lounges.

Addy landed in a crouch on the ground. " now lets see how I did now shall we." Addy said as she stood up and nodded to Sarah to stop the wheel. Everyone gasped at what they say. Not even on hit him, but its not just that surprised them. It was were they all landed. There on each side of his neck only inches from his neck, on going through his hair, one on each side of his leg up by his thigh, one on each side of his head by his ears, one right between his legs just inches from his crotch, one under his left foot, and one in his teeth . Addy smirks " Well I think I got better. What do you think Yugi?" she asks as she takes the one out of his teeth.

Yugi is there pouting " You got one right through my hair. My pour hair. How could you?"

Addy waves him off as she starts pulling out the blades from the wheel " at least its not that close to your scalp because if it was you would be in trouble. These knifes could easy scalp you." Addy said putting the knifes back in there places on her belt.

When Sarah got Yugi down he walks over and grabs a sword and lets it on fire. " now its my turn. Bottoms up." he then put the lit sword to his mouth and then proceeded to put it down his throat. The crowd gaps, gaged, and winced. When Yugi got the sword in all the way to it's handle he jumped down into the crowd followed by Addy.

He then walks over to Yami and bowed to him. Before Yami could say anything Addy walks up behind Yami and whispers in his ear " he wants you to pull it out my dear." she then walks away and sits on the edge of the stage " but be warned if you pull it out to fast you could slice up his inside, but if you pull it out at a wrong angle you could kill him instantly." she then shrugged " we normally don't have people pull them out but are self's or someone who is trained and knows how to do it. So I would suggest not fucking it up my dear man." Addy said the last part with a smirk.

Yami looked down at Yugi. Yugi doing the same. Yugi then slowly nods as a type of encouragement to Yami and tries to give him a smile as best as he could. Yami slowly reaches out and grabs the handle and starts to slowly pull it out. Yugi roles his eyes and grabs Yami's hand to help him. Yami's face went red. When the tip was in he wrapped his tonged around it and let go of Yami's hand to stand up strait and pull the rest out himself. He then licks the blade. He then winks at Yami then makes his way back on stage. As Addy helps him up she whispers in his ear " well that was very dangerous and you know it." she whispered in a stern voice.

Yugi just smirks " I know. That's why I did it." then he looks away from Addy starts talking into his microphone " I hope you all like that little trick. Now Addy if you would be ever so kind and do yours so we could give these people there lovely tour."

Addy give Sarah a weird look. She shrugged her shoulder she then grabs 3 bottles and 3 big matches. She then hands one of each to them. They then walk into a circle in the middle of the stage. They all then nod to each other. Addy then says loud enough so only Sarah and Yugi could hear her which caused both of them to let out a small laugh " Well bottoms up"

When they drank the liquid they put there lit matches Into the air in there little circle and blew what was in there mouths on the fire. When they did the fire shot strait up into the air, but that's not all. All 3 of the flams turned out to be different colors. Addy's was black, Sarah's was red, and Yugi's was white and when they collided they all worked together to form this magnificent color combo.

When they were done they all started coughing. Addy runs and grabs a bottle of water and drinks some then hands it off to Sarah who did the same thing. " well that was fun. Don't try that kid's. Not only is it toxic if swallowed, but it taste horrible." Addy said to the crowed

" pulse it is beyond dangerous. Look you singed my hair!" Sarah said then yelled holding her hair out to Yugi.

Yugi chucked " I think its fine you cant even see it." Yugi said as he fixed her hair.

Addy sighed then she went and did a hand stand and bent her leg all the way to meet her waist. Then in a calm voice " Now. Now my kids calm down and lets finish the show am really hungry." Addy then looked out to the crowed as Yugi walks from behind her and does the same thing making some of the men in the cowed cringe. " Did you know that most people find being a Contortionist to be quite hard, but fun? Well it is. I even taught Yugi here and you should see him some days. He does thing that I cant even do or could imagine a man ever doing." Addy said as Yugi then went onto his stomach and bent so that his legs came up beside his head then lifted himself up of the ground as Addy went back into a hand stand then split her legs in mid air and put them flat in the ground The crowed cringed as Addy's back make a loud cracking sound. Addy just laughed " and it is quite easy to crack your back. I'm I right Yugi?" she stated then asked Yugi as he stood up and bent backwards into his hands.

" why yes it is Addy. Now shall we do the finally?" he asked as he stood up strait.

Addy nods as she stands back up.

Sarah comes walking over to them with what everyone could tell was a blue flame on small metal stick. She then handed one to both Addy and Yugi.

Addy then looked out to the crowed " what ever you do NEVER try this at home my darling." Addy then looked at Yugi and nodes her head. He nods back. They then take the blue flame thing and run it up there bare arm. They then hand the things back to Sarah. When she backs up a few steps they then lean forwards and lick the blue thing off of each others arm. When they lift there hands back up after getting it all up everyone gasped. There tongues are on fire with the blue flame. They then put there tongues back into there mouth and then show the crowed that its gone.

Everyone then claps, except the Domino group who are standing there with wide shocked eyes. Yugi smirks down at them " why don't you follow me and I will start you off on your tour." he said to everyone with a smile.

He then jumps off the stage to stand next to Yami and Atem. Then with a smirk on his face " will you follow me." he then walks off to the front of the group of people. Yami and Atem runs up to him and Atem grabs his arm and pulls him to a stop. Then looking him dead in the eyes " why did you do all of that?"

" Its my job. Its bin my job for 4 years." Yugi said in a calm voice looking him dead in the eyes

" I think you should seriously stop before you or some else gets hurt." Atem said in a 'don't argue' voice

"you know what I think? Wait.. I bet you don't even care what the hell I think because if you did then we wouldn't be here." Yugi said all cocky to Atem. Which got his blood boiling

" WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT!" he then grabbed Yugis left for arm and started to pull him away. " COME ON WE ARE TAKING YOU HOME WHEATHER YOU LIKE IT Or NOT!" Atem yelled. But before he could get very far a black sword was pointing at his throat.

Addy is standing there only a few inches from Atem pointing a black sword at his throat and staring at him dead in the eyes. Then in a very deadly voice " Let. Him. Go."

Yami stepped forward and grabbed Atem's arm then in a pleading voice close to tears " Atem please let him go. You and I both know that this is not the way to do it. Please just let him go." he said the last part crying

Atem looked from Yami to Addy, Addy To Yugi, and back to Addy before letting goof his arm. As soon as he let go of Yugi he ran behind Addy with tears on his face and anger in his eyes.

" Good boy." she then lowered her sword and put it back into the sheath before looking over at Kiba. She sighed " don't let them come back her Seto Kiba." she then looked at everyone " From here on you are all Banded from coming here. If I see any of you I will call the police. Is that understood."

Nobody answered.

" IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" Addy yelled in a voice that beats Atem's pharaoh voice by a long shot.

Everyone quickly nods there head.

" Good. Now leave." she then grabs Yugi's hand and they both walk away towards a scared looking Sarah and a very pissed off John.

Kiba looks at everyone as a limo pulls up. He opens the door then in a cold voice says " get in"

Once everyone is in he closes the door. And the limo pulls away from there last chance to see and get thing back together with Yugi.

I hope you liked it. The reason it took so long is because I had a LOT of trouble trying to figure out what they should do in the show and all that. I might post the next chapter Saturday or Monday because in going away for the rest of the week. I might post a new story later tonight, so you will have to let me know how you all like it. But for now goodbye.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes- hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had marching band camp and when I would get home I would just go straight to bed because I was so tiered. I had to get up at 5 in the morning and be there till around 7 or 8 at night. That wouldn't had been all that bad if we weren't out side from 6:30- 3:30 then we would have lunch inside to about 4. then we were outside till 7:30. dude I got really bad sunburn on my arms, face, and the back of my neck, and to make it worse my feet feel like there in blocks of concrete. Also I couldn't think of away to right when there in the limo. So enough of my problems on with the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Yu-GI-Oh. I only own the plot and my own character's. I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter.

Warning- swearing

Growling

*Flashbacks*

/ Lyrics /

Last Time-

As soon as he let go of Yugi he ran behind Addy with tears on his face and anger in his eyes.

" Good boy." she then lowered her sword and put it back into the sheath before looking over at Kaiba. She sighed " don't let them come back her Seto Kaiba." she then looked at everyone " From here on you are all Banded from coming here. If I see any of you I will call the police. Is that understood."

Nobody answered.

" IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" Addy yelled in a voice that beats Atem's pharaoh voice by a long shot.

Everyone quickly nods their head.

" Good. Now leave." she then grabs Yugi's hand and they both walk away towards a scared looking Sarah and a very pissed off John.

Kaiba looks at everyone as a limo pulls up. He opens the door then in a cold voice says " get in"

Once everyone is in he closes the door. And the limo pulls away from there last chance to see and get thing back together with Yugi.

Chapter 14-

Memories

The domino group

In the limo

Atem's pov-

the silence was deafening as everyone thought about what had just happened, but manly what I had just done. i don't know why i did it. I had no right to. now we can never see him again and its all my fault. am so sorry everyone.

Normal pov-

everyone is sitting there in silence going over what had just happened.

Atem is there staring at his hands on the verge of crying.

Yami is crying into Malik's shirt as he rubs soothing circles on his back.

both Bakura and Akefia are trying to calm down a hysterical Ryou.

Marik and Mariku are looking out the tinted windows.

Joey is in an out of sleep on Seth's shoulder.

Kaiba is there on his laptop not even phased as to what had happened. Wait scratch that… he looks almost happy about it and this did not go unnoticed by Seth.

" why the hell do you look so happy?" Seth practically growled out. He tried t be quiet about it so as not to worry everyone and wake joey up, but it didn't work.

Yami lifted his head up from Malik's shirt "w-what?" he asked between sobs.

Everyone turned to looked over at the ceo.

"well you all got what you deserved and you can blame it all on an ex-pharaoh." he sais looking over at the said person with a wicked smile. " you do know he probably hates you more now. Don't you?"

Atem's eyes go wide with racialization at Kaiba's words hit him dead on like a train.

Kaiba burst out laughing. After a few minutes he calmed down enough to talk " I can't believe you didn't think of that. God I thought you were stupid, but now I know that you a complete idiot." his face then went dead serious as he leans forward and rest his chin on his folded hands " you do realize that we are no longer part of his life. Right? We lost that the moment he stepped out of your house 4 years ago, so we should just stop trying to force our way back into his life. Understand?" the way he said was like talking to a small child who had been caught doing something bad, but none the less they all nodded. " good. Now we're here." he then stepped out of the limo and walked into the hotel followed by everyone else.

Yami and Atem's room-

When they got into the room Yami went and sat down on the end of the bed while Atem just stood there by the door staring at his hands as if he had just killed a man.

Yami looks over at Atem from the corner of his eye. He knows that Atem is beating himself up over it, but he also knows that what he did was un called for. With a sigh he stands up and walks over to him and gently grab's Atem's hands. Then in a soft voice " Atem sop beating your self up over it. Its ok. I'm not mad at you." he said the last part with a kind smile

Atem looks up at him with hatred in his eyes. He pulls his hands out of Yami's gentle hold earning a gasp out of his lover. He then walks a few feet away from him while yelling " I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF YOUR MAD AT ME OR NOT!" he then turns around to see Yami close to tears. He sighs and wraps his arms around his waist. " am sorry. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at my self and Addy. She thinks that she can tell us what to do and boss us around like that."

Yami looks up at him with a sad smile " she does have the right. She has been taking care of Yugi, so you would expect her to be over protective of him expectually since he told them about us."

Atem mutely nods.

" good. Then do you want to go to bed?" Yami asked while he tilted his head cutely.

Atem looks down at him and smile " yeah."

They then walk over to bed and laid down and fall asleep almost immediately.

( ok I know that was really sappy, but that's all that I could think of. Now this is going to be from when the domino group got into the car, and just a side note it takes about half and hour to get from their hotel to the Freak and Side show and back)

Freak Show group-

Addy is there glaring dagger's as the black limo drives away. Only once its out of sight does she turn around to look at the shaking boy behind her. She turns around and crouches so that she can look him in the eyes, then in a voice a mother would use when there kid had nightmare or got hurt asked " you ok?"

Yugi looks over at her and nods.

" good. Now come on lets go get changed." Addy says as she stands up and walks towards everyone waiting on the stage. Addy looks over at John " can you take him to his room to change? I need to talk with Sarah." Addy asks the man

He nods and holds out his hand for Yugi, but he just walks right past him towards his changing room. John looks over at Addy, but when she just shrugs he follows him.

There was silence between the 2 woman until they were out of sight.

" you know your and asshole right?"

Addy's eyes go wide as she looks over at her lover. Sarah's face is cold as she stars dead into Addy's eyes.

" what you did was uncalled for and you know it. You over you know how much trouble you could get into because of that little stunt you pulled. You don't want to go back to jail do you because it you do that again then you will."

Addy looks her dead in the eyes with as much cold ness as her which sends a shiver down her spin that makes her regrets her words " I don't care if I go back to jail or not. I care about his and your safety. Understand?" Addy growled out.

Sarah sighed " well you should care if you go back or not because nobody is going to get you out this time around. But lessen Addy you were to hard on them. What if you were in his place because they found you after all these years?"

Addy sighed" I guess you have a point, but I don't like it."

Sarah smiled " well I think you should go and apologize to Yugi while I call everyone else and tell them."

Addy nods " cool. Well let's go find Yugi then I can find their number for you."

Yugi's changing room-

Yugi's pov-

' I hate it when my make-up runs. Now I know how woman who ware it feel and I feel bad for them.' Yugi thought to himself as he washed the make-up off. Earlier he had changed from his costume to his normal clothing which consisted of a simple black tank top, a pair of leather pants with a few belts around his waist, a pair of black combat boots with buckles up the sides, a choker, and a few gold arm bands. After he got all the make-up off he put more on. When he was done he went over to the full length mirror to look him self over. Once he deemed him self presentable he walked out of the door and nearly ran right into John.

" you ok?" John asked in his normal calm voice.

Yugi nods then glares at the man " why are you here outside of my changing room?"

" Addy asked that I watch you." he said back

'dose she have to be like that' he thought to himself. He then sighed" well tell Addy and Sarah that am going out on a walk and that I should be home by dinner." Yugi said as he walked away.

He didn't see it, but he knew that he nodded his head. He then walks out of the building and towards some place he thought that he would never go…..

Addy and Sarah-

After they changed

Sarah just walked out of her changing room fully dressed. She wearing a long black skirt that went to her ankles, a pair of ankle high heel boots, a black tank top under a see through shirt, a choker, and a few bracelet's on her left writs. The first thing she heard when she walked out of her changing room was " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEEN 'THAT HE JUST WENT ON A WALK' WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO FUCKING MEAN!"

She then went running to wear more or less John was getting yelled at.

When she came to stop Addy is there glaring dagger's at john who looks surprisingly calm for someone who is getting yelled at.

Addy is there wearing a black mini skirt that goes to about her mid-thigh, fish net, a pair of high heel combat boots, a black tank top, a bunch of necklace's ( 5 ), a pair of finger less gloves that are spiked at the knuckles. She sighed " well I guess I can't get mad at either of you boys, but there goes my apology. Right Sarah?"

This made Sarah jump even though she is used to it. She nods " yeah. Right. But we should still call everyone else though."

" hey sorry about that John." she said to the man before she turned around to face Sarah. " come on love let's go and call them."

They then make their way out of the building back to their place.

The Bar

Yugi's Pov-

Yugi is sitting there at the bar going over all that had happened to day. ' I don't understand' he then takes a drink of his whisky 'I just dint understand why he did that? What part of him thought that doing that would work and make me want to back with them?' sigh ' why can't thing go back to the way thing were before? Before they came back. Before I met Addy and Sarah. Before I ran away. Before…..Atem.' sigh ' now stop Yugi your just thinking nonsense. These last 4 years have been the best times of your life and your happy and grateful for both Addy and Sarah for not just letting a complete stranger live with them but for becoming my new family.' he thought this with a smile as he took another drink.

Just as he was finishing and about to leave the DJ's voice came over the speaker " this song is for anybody who has had their heart broken at anytime and they need to feel a bit better. This is When Your Gone by Avril Lavinge.

The opening started out with the piano. " what the hell I'll stay. Give me another shot would ya." he asked the bar tender.

But as the son stared he started to relate it to his life as he had flashbacks to his old life.

( now am going to have the song lyrics and then have a flashback and how the lyrics relate to his past, but if this gets to confusing to some people please let me know and I will try me hardest to rewrite it so that it's not confusing.)

/ I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie

Is made up on your side /

*Yugi is sitting there in his room curled up in a ball crying into his knees. ' how long has it been like this? Days? Weeks? Months? How long has it been since you held me in your arms when I was sad. Why can't you do it now?' he looked over to the side of the bed that Yami would always sleep on is made and every night he tries not go over to that side. ' since the gods let all the past lives come back you have been sleeping in his room, but he's lucky that they went out on a date to night so that he doesn't have to lessen to them. ' some days I regret wanting to be alone. If I knew that this would happen I would have spent more time with him.' just then he heard the front door open, so he quickly flew into bed and covered up to make it look like he was asleep, but it didn't mater Yami stopped checking in on him a few months. He started to feel the tears begin as he heard there moans from the other room. He grabbed his pillow and threw it over his head to try and block out as much noise as he possibly could.*

/ [Pre-chorus:]

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now? /

*There on their way to school. Yami and Atem are up father in front of him holding hands and talking as there on their way to meet up with everyone and head to school. Yugi however is a good few feet behind them. Before he was walking pretty fast to keep up with them and be in the conversations, but after sometime he gave up trying and just started to walk slower and slower watching as they walked farther and farther from him. He could feel tears wanting to fall, but he pushed them aside. ' what is wrong with you Yugi. Why do you want to cry this happens everyday and has happened everyday for the past few months?' he stopped walking as he saw Yami and Atem meet up with everyone at the corner laughing, joking, and having fun. He could feel the tears wanting to come out, but this time he didn't fight them. No he just let them come out. ' don't you guys see how much I hurt? Don't any of you see how much I need you right now?' and with that thought he decided that today he was going to call in sick.*

/ [Chorus:]

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it OK

I miss you /

*Yugi's laying there on the roof of just looking up at the stars. He has been feeling a bit sick in the stomach, no not his stomach…his heart. ' why do I feel so empty inside? Why don't you even look at me anymore? Why don't any of you look at me anymore? Its like I don't even know what you look like. I remember when ever I was sad you would sit me in your lap and tell me words that would make me happy for days on end. But no, you spend so much time with everyone else that am surprise that I can even get through one day.' he looks down at the street just as Yami and everyone else was coming up the side-walk. " oh yeah I remember. You invited everyone to a sleep over for the week-end. Well I should be getting inside." and with that said he jumped back through the sky light and onto his bed. He then laid down on the bed leaving the skylight open just to lessen to the noise of the night. As he lays down and drifts off to sleep he mutters those 3 words that can break anybody's heart if they heard them " I miss you." and with those 3 words he was pulled in the worlds of sleep.*

/ I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do reminds me of you

And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor

And they smell just like you,

I love the things that you do /

*Yugi's there cleaning his room since he hasn't done it in a while. Well not since Yami moved into Atem's room about a week ago. As he is there cleaning he found his deck and is there debating on whether or not to sell it, keep it, or give to Yami since it is his and he basically made it. ' why does doing this remind me of you so much?' after that thought he put the deck into a drawer to deal with later so that he could continue cleaning. Not even a few minutes later while getting wash together he found an old shirt of Yami's. he stops dead in his tracks and slowly picks it up. " I remember when I got this for you. You said that you wanted to wear someday while we wear still sharing a body," he laughed a little at the memory of when he showed the spirit that he had gotten it for him. He then slowly lifts the shirt up to his nose to smell his faint scent. " why did you leave me? I loved the things that you always did for me. Did I take advantage of your kindness?" Yugi said out loud as he put the shirt into the dirty wash and then went back to cleaning thinking about a certain ex-spirit.*

/ We were made for each other

Out here forever

I know we were, yeah, yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I do, I give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah /

*Yugi is their eating lunch with Kaiba. He invites him to lunch at least once a week or when ever he has the time manly just to check up on him and see how he's doing.

" Kaiba am thinking about leaving and never coming back." Yugi stated as he took a small sip of his milkshake. He wasn't that hungry and he hadn't been for the past few weeks because things at home has started to get worse.

Kaiba looked at Yugi with his eyebrow raised " Why?"

He sighed " because I do everything for them, from cleaning the house to cooking for them and they show me no respect. Everyone started to ignore me except you." he was close to tears now, but he went on " I thought we were made for each other. Not just me and Yami, but all 3 of us. Yes I figured out sometime ago that I like Atem to, but it doesn't matter there together and they want nothing to do with me." Yugi said as he stated to cry.

Kaiba got up from where he was sitting and went to sit down next to him. As soon as he sat down the boy practically jumped into his arms and he started to cry his little heart out. " Shhh. Its ok. Just wait a little longer before you do anything rash. Who knows, maybe something might happen." Kaiba said with a smile. A smile that was inly meant for him.

Yugi looked up at him and sniffled " The thing is I love them so much that I can hardly breathe when there out with each other and forgetting me. But I will wait. Don't worry, and if anything were to happen you will be the first person that I will call." Yugi said with a smile as he calmed down.

" you promise?" Kaiba asked as he let go of the boy. Seeing him like this just broke his heart. When Yugi had first told him what was going on he wanted to go and yell at everyone expectually those 2 idiots, but Yugi begged him not to.

He smiled as they got up to leave " I promise."

/ [Chorus:]

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear will always get me through the day

And make it OK

I miss you /

*Yugi is there on the plane to California. He's they're looking out the window at the passing world. He glanced over at Addy to see her fast asleep, he smiled at the look of pure bliss on her face. He then turned back to the window and let his mind wonder ' Did they even notice that I was gone? No I doubt it. If I know them like I do there probably upstairs having sex not even caring if I heard or not.' his smile faded at a pain in his heart at those thoughts ' I'm happy that I can finally leave and start over, but why does it hurt so much?' he then put a hand over his heart as he started to cry, but he didn't notice as the girl next to him started to wake up " why? Why does it hurt so much? They didn't love me. It feels like I haven't seen them in years, but its only been about an hour. Its like I don't even know what they look like anymore." he didn't even realize that he had started to say all of this out loud or that the girl next to him was staring at him with a sad smile on her face. " why do I miss the words that he would always say to me when ever I was upset or had a bad dream? Why do I need to hear them? Why?" he then burst into tears. He jumped when he felt himself being pulled into a hug. He looked up to see it was Addy.

She started to stroke his hair "Shhh. Its ok. Just let it all out." and with that said he burst out crying into her shirt like there was no tomorrow. All the pain and sorrow. All the lost and hurt. All the relief and happiness. They all came out at once. He finally let it all out.

After about 5 or 10 minutes later he finally started to calm down and drift off to sleep, but before he fell asleep he said those 3 words that made Addy's heart hurt for the boy in her arms " I Miss Them" and with that said he was out being pulled hopefully into sweat dreams.*

As the song came to an end Yugi was practically in tears. ' why did I have to remember all of that?' he then took another shot. When he held out the glass for another the bar tender shook his head " Sorry kid I think you had enough. That was your 20th shot." and with that the bar tender walked away.

He sighed as he put his head down on the table, not just because of the alcohol but because of the feeling he started to get in his stomach. No it's not because of the alcohol that a feels sick, its something that he hasn't felt in a while. He didn't realize it when another song came on, but it's one part of the song that got his attention and made him realize what he was feeling at the moment.

/ I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you,

I know

Only when you stop to think about me,

do you know? /

He lifted his head up. His eyes are the size of dinner plates as racialization hit him dead on

" Dear God I Still Love Them."

Thank you guys for reading. I know its been a while since I updated, but am going to try and update both this story and Pushed To The Edge every Saturday or Sunday. Now I know some people have said that they don't think that they will get together, but they will at some point. Don't worry. And I want to thank lone goth-kitten for telling me that I was spelling Kaiba's name wrong. So sorry about that. Now if you want to know where I got the Lyrics for both songs i got them from . I plan on posting the next Chapter for Pushed To The Edge later today or tomorrow, but I will post a new chapter for this one Saturday. Till next time goodnight.

If you were wondering the 2nd song was _I Hate Everything About You_ by 3 Days Grace. I Love Them.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes- Hey guys, how it going? Good I hope. I hope you like the last chapter because it was kind of fun to write the flashbacks. Now so that you know am going to update California on Saturday's and Pushed To The Edged on Sunday's or I will try to do that. But enough of me talking on with the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Yu-GI-Oh. I only own the plot and my own character's. I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter ( aka the one from the last chapter in the Last Time part).

Warning- swearing

Last Time-

As the song came to an end Yugi was practically in tears. ' why did I have to remember all of that?' he then took another shot. When he held out the glass for another the bar tender shook his head " Sorry kid I think you had enough. That was your 20th shot." and with that the bar tender walked away.

He sighed as he put his head down on the table, not just because of the alcohol but because of the feeling he started to get in his stomach. No it's not because of the alcohol that is making him feel sick, its something that he hasn't felt in a while. He didn't realize it when another song came on, but it's one part of the song that got his attention and made him realize what he was feeling at the moment.

/ I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you,

I know

Only when you stop to think about me,

do you know? /

He lifted his head up. His eyes are the size of dinner plates as racialization hit him dead on

" Dear God I Still Love Them."

Chapter 15

The Phone Call-

Addy and Sarah-

After they talked to John

There house

Addy's sitting there on her laptop typing away. Sarah come out of the kitchen with a cup of hot tea for both her and Addy, but before she gave one to Addy, she gave the tea a weird look " I don't understand how you can not have any kind of sugar or something in tea or coffee. That's one of the thing's about you I can just never get used to." she said as she handed her the cup

Addy chuckled as she took the offered cup " your just going to have to get used to it, I don't plan on going anywhere for quite sometime. Well anyways love it's because I grew up like that. We were taught that it was disrespectful to add anything to a drink that could somehow change the taste. " she said then took a quick drink then set it on a glass coffee table then went back to her computer.

Sarah looked over at her " So did you ever find Mr. Kaiba's number?"

Addy smiles " oh I found that a long time ago, now am trying to hack into Kaiba Corp just to get on his nerves." Addy said with an innocent smile. " To tell you the truth am almost in, I just need a few more-"

SMACK!

"OWWW! WHAT DID I DO?!"

" WHAT THE HELL! DON'T TRY TO HACK THEM, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"

" a lot?" Addy asked more than said as she shrugged her shoulders

Sigh " you should be happy that I love you and that you look really good with those reading glasses on." Sarah said as she gave Addy a small kiss on the check.

Addy smiled and then she stuck he hand down her shirt. When Sarah gave her a weird look she pulled out a piece of paper she then held it out to her " Here this is Seto Kaiba's personal cell phone number, give him a call and see if you can talk to Atem and or Yami to apologize for me." Addy said as she started to put her computer away

Sarah gave her a weird look " Why can't you call? You the one that gave them the death threat not me."

" Well am going to go and find Yugi, actually I don't think I need to find him I have an idea as to where he is." Addy said as she put on her trench coat.

Sarah nods " Well be careful." Sarah said just as Addy opened the door

Addy looked back at her over her shoulder with a smile on her face " Don't worry I will, just call them before it gets to late." Addy said as she walked out the door.

A few minutes went by before got up off the couch to grab the phone. Once she sat back down she started to dial in the different numbers written on the paper. After a few minutes a voice answers the phone " Hello?"

Sarah swallows a lump that she didn't even know was cot in her throat before she answered " Hello. Is this Mr. Kaiba?"

" No. This is his boyfriend Joey. Can I ask who's calling and how you got this number?" the voice now identified as Joey asked

Sarah's eyes went wide ' Joey. One of Yugi's old friends.' she thought for a second then answered his question " Um.. This is Sarah from the Freak and Side Show, I got it off the internet, and do you think I could speak to Atem and or Yami?" she said then asked

There was a moment of silence from the other line. " Sarah? WAIT I REMEMBER YOU! YOUR THAT GIRL…." at that point Sarah moved the phone from her ear because of his yelling.

After a few minutes she put it back to ear " Yes I am, and it's very rude to yell at someone over the phone." she stated

"Haha, sorry, but why did you call, and why do you want to talk to Atem?"

" Well I wanted to apologize for what Addy did earlier today. What she did was uncalled for." she stated

" I see. Well give me a minute."

His side went quiet for the most part, but she heard a door open then close, some foot steps, and then another door open, but what happened next had her laughing her head off. " HEY ATEM GET YOUR ASS UP SOMEONE WANTS TO TALL TO YOU!" she then heard what sounded like someone falling off a bed or something then what sounded like someone throwing a pillow at Joey. She then heard what sounded like him throwing the phone at someone.

There was a grumble then a very angry voice " what the hell do you want?"

Sarah was slightly taken back by his voice, but he did just get woken up really badly so she won't say anything " um.. I'm sorry to wake you Atem, but I need to talk to you and Yami. Ohh and this is Sarah from the freak and Side Show." Sarah said with a smile even though he couldn't see it.

" Wait… Sarah? Addy's Sarah?" he asked. She could hear movement in the background as if someone is moving closer to the phone.

" The one and only. If you don't mind could you put me on speaker I would like to talk to both you and Yami if he is there." she said in the same voice

She could hear the phone going on speaker " um.. Hello Sarah." Said a very timid Yami

Sarah's smile grew " Why hello Yami. I am very sorry that I woke the both of you up, but there are 2 things that we need to talk about. First let me apologize for the way Addy acted today. She did it on impulse and without thinking, so for that I am truly sorry."

She could hear what sounded like someone sighing " it's fine. What I did was out of line and I shouldn't have done that, but why are you calling and apologizing instead of Addy?" he stated then asked

" Well Addy went out to find Yugi so she wanted me to call, she does feel kind of bad about what she did. In her own way." Sarah replied getting up dump Addy's now cold tea as she waited for them to answer

" I see, and what was the second thing you wanted to talk about?" he stated then asked

" ahh yes." she then leaned against the counter " Well you see from what I can tell Yugi still has feelings for Yami." there was a gasp from the other end " and not just him you to Atem. He might not realize it yet, but believe me when I say that I can tell. Now that does not mean jump up and run after him, no that's the worse thing that you can do so don't do that. Wait and let him come to you. Ok?" she stated then asked

There was silence on the other end for a few minutes, probably letting the new information sink in. then after a few minutes a shaky voice asked " H-how do you know?" it sounded close to tears.

She sighed " I can tell. I can see it in his eyes, but its over run by hatred for all of you for what you did to him and I don't blame him for it." sigh " but no matter what there is still some type of love for you." she finished

There was silence again on the other end " can we see come over and see him?" asked Atem

# his not here, and I don't think that Addy would let you see him unless its out in a ….public …place…" her words started to drift off as she thought about what she was saying then an idea popped into her head. Before one of them could ask her if something was wrong so spoke again " what hotel are you staying at?"

" Um… I don't know. The fanciest one." said a very confused Yami

She smiled " ok I have an idea. I'm going to drive over there and pick you 2 up and take you to go see Yugi. Ok?" she said as she went running to grab a coat.

" ok. Why?" asked Atem.

" Well you want to see him, and Addy can't do anything if you meet in a public place and I so happen to know were Yugi and Addy both are." she said with a smirk

" Where?" asked Yami

Her smirk grew " The Bar."

She couldn't see it, but she could hear it in his voice " Yugi drinks?"

Sarah nods forgetting that they couldn't see her for a few seconds, but once she remembered she answered him " Yeah, it's on of the many things that he had taken a habit to from Addy. They both only drink when there upset, need time to think, or just want to be alone. It's weird." Sarah said. She then shook her head ' Focus Sarah' " Ok, am going t hang up and go and pick you guys up to take you to the bar that there at. I'll be there in about 30 minutes." she said while standing by the phone charger waiting for them to hang up or answer.

" Ok. We'll be out there." and with that Atem hung up.

Sarah put the phone on the charger, then went and grabbed her car keys then left.

At the Bar-

Yugi slowly stood up with one hand on the bar counter to support his weight, then in a shaky voice said " I can't believe I could still love them after what they did to me? Maybe I had too much to drink and I'm not thinking right? Yeah, that's probably it." Yugi said to himself as he slowly walked to the door. When he opened it he ran right into someone's chest. When he looked up at them to apologize his eyes went wide. He slowly back up and put his hands on his hips then with a smirk asked "Well, well, what brings you here tonight…."

Ok. I know that was short and all, but I wanted to the conversation out of the way. The next chapter I plan to make really funny, but I hope you liked this one and can you guess who that was that he ran or walked into? If you did or didn't like the chapter let me know by reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and till next time…goodnight.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes- Hey guys, how was your week? Good I hope. Now I decided that am going to make a Sequel to this I just don't know what it's going to be named, but I do know what it's going to be about. I just don't have a name for it, all I have right now for it is the plot. So watch out for that at some point because it will be up, and I only plan to make this have about 25-30 chapter or so. But enough of me here is Chapter 16.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the songs in this chapter ( which is about 4 different songs ). I only own my own character's and the plot.

Warning- Swearing, Drunkenness, and some striping,

/ Lyrics /

Last Time-

At the Bar-

Yugi slowly stood up with one hand on the bar counter to support his weight, then in a shaky voice said " I can't believe I could still love them after what they did to me? Maybe I had too much to drink and I'm not thinking right? Yeah, that's probably it." Yugi said to himself as he slowly walked to the door. When he opened it he ran right into someone's chest. When he looked up at them to apologize his eyes went wide. He slowly back up and put his hands on his hips then with a smirk asked "Well, well, what brings you here tonight…."

Chapter 16-

Drunken Fun

Yami and Atem-

Outside there hotel

Yami's there rocking back and forth on his heals, he looked over at Atem to see him there just staring off the way that Sarah is supposed to come from. Yami sighed then put a hand on Atem's shoulder " Hey calm down and relax, ok. It's not going to be that bad, and beside Yugi has a lot of restraint so I doubt he will be that bad." Yami said with a smile.

Atem returned the smile " Yeah, I guess your right. Hey, I think I see Sarah coming. Well I think that's her. She never said what car she drove or what it looked like, did she?" Atem stated then asked Yami who at some point stopped rocking.

He shrugs with a confused look on his face " I don't know. I really don't remember the conversation that well." Yami said while he put a finger to his chin in thought. They didn't have much time to talk about it though, because a blood-red Lamborghini pulled up. There eye's went wide. They never seen one in person, not even Kaiba could get one.

The doors opened like a normal car to reveal Sarah there in the driver's seat. She smiled at them " Get in."

They mutely nod. Atem went in the passenger seat and Yami went in the back seat. As they got in their excitement kind of lost them, and Sarah was able to tell from the look on their faces. She laughed as she started the car up " Don't worry it's not what everyone expects." she then looked over at them to see there questioning faces. She then sighed as she started to drive away " The car's Addy's. I would had used mine, but it's in the shop. The reason the car looks like it does is because she used to race with this car. The car it's self isn't a Lamborghini, only the shell of the car is. Do you understand?" she gave Atem a quick glance as she asked her question.

He nods, but asked " Wait if it's not a Lamborghini, then what type of car is it?"

" It's made up of other car's. Addy and the people helping her only had pieces of other cars and scrap metal to work with, so they made this. I don't know what type of cars though, but Addy is always working on it when she can." she answered shrugging.

After that the car went silent.

Yami leaned forwards " Can I turn the radio on?"

She glanced at him " Go ahead."

He smiles and turns on the radio and the first song that was on made Yami and Atem freeze as they lessened to the words

( Am not really going to explain the car, I think that would be kind of boring so I will just explain it for you here. Just imagine the inside of a car with just 5 seats , 2 in the front, and 3 in the back. Since the car is made for racing there really isn't any interior because it could slow the car down, so it's really just bare metal on the bottom and framing just painted a black and gold color. There are no support beams anymore because she doesn't race anymore, but the drivers seat belt goes like and X over the body, and there is a big radio in the front. I hope that it helped, if some people find it to confusing I could add it in just let me know. Now on with the story. )

/ When it's said and done, you're the only one (You're the only one)

And when it's said and done, you're the only one, you're the only one

Whoever said this pain, would ever go away?

Didn't know what it meant to, be here without you

Is everything you see, reminding you of me?

Does it hurt when you breathe too? cause it does when I do, cause it does when I do

[Chorus:]

When anybody says your name I wanna run away,

I keep remembering I can't forget you

It doesn't matter when I try it happens anyway,

It's been forever and I can't forget you

With every single day, it won't go away

The way I feel about you

And when it' said and done, you're the only one

And I can't regret you, so I can't forget you /

Sarah looked over at them as she came to a red light " Hey you 2 alright? Do you guys like this song? I can change it" she then started to reach for the nod to change the station, but Atem grabbed her hand.

When she gave him a curious look Yami answered her" It reminds us of Yugi."

That was the only answer she got out of the 2 males, but she shrugged it off and kept driving.

/ When it's said and done, you're the only one (You're the only one)

And when it's said and done, you're the only one, you're the only one

I hate to feel this way, my days all feel the same

And yesterday was proof, that tomorrow will too

No matter what they say, can't drink it all away

Cause all that I do, is think about you, is think about you

[Chorus:]

When anybody says your name I wanna run away,

I keep remembering I can't forget you

It doesn't matter when I try it happens anyway,

It's been forever and I can't forget you

With every single day, it won't go away

The way I feel about you

And when it' said and done, you're the only one

And I can't regret you, so I can't forget you /

Sarah looked over at Atem and sighed to her self ' why do people always listen to sad music. I just don't understand it.' she said to her self rolling her eyes. She then smiled as she rounded a corner " Hey guys we're coming it to the bar."

/ Stop haunting my dreams

Please set me free

Stop haunting my dreams

Please set me free

(You're the only one)

[Chorus:]

When anybody says your name I wanna run away,

I keep remembering I can't forget you

It doesn't matter when I try it happens anyway,

It's been forever and I can't forget you

With every single day, it won't go away

The way I feel about you

And when it' said and done, you're the only one

And I can't regret you

Stop haunting my dreams (It's been forever and I can't forget you)

Please set me free (It's been forever and I can't forget you)

Stop haunting my dreams (It's been forever and I can't forget you)

Please set me free (It's been forever and I can't forget you) /

As she pulled up the song come to an end and started to play Casual Sex by My Darkest Days. She pouted " I like this song." but she turned the car off and got out of the car with Atem and Yami. They walked over to the front entrance and showed the man at the door there ID's so that they could get in.

Before she walked in she turned to the guy " Hey Mike, did Addy or Yugi go in at some point?"

He nods with a smirk " Yeah, they did. I would keep a better eye on them if I were you Sarah, it's like a musical in there and you know as well as I do how they get when there BOTH drunk at the same time."

Sarah sighed " I was afraid this would happen." she then motioned with her hand for them to follow her down a hallway towards a big, metal, door.

" How did he know all that stuff?" Atem asked from next to her

" They come here a lot and get drunk off their asses. I swear they have no restraint." she said shaking her head.

When they reached the door they can hear the ending of a song, and the start of the next one. She slowly opened the door to be met by a very scary, but funny, sight.

Yugi's there with no shirt or belt on dancing on the bar counter with a microphone in his hands, while Addy's there with him in just a mini skirt and her bra dancing with Yugi. Both of their hair was all messy, Yugi's pants were barely hanging in his hips because he didn't have a belt on anymore, one of Addy's boot's were unlaced, Bot of their make-up was messed up and smeared in their face' had the whole bar going bat shit crazy.

Yugi then noticed them as they walked in, and he waved his hand to the DJ, who changed the song to Outta My System by Simple Plan ( there my favorite band! ), then Yugi Started singing to the song

/ I try to brush it off

Keep calm and collected but it just won't work

They tell me "Read a book,

Learn to cook, anything to keep your mind off her!"

And now I'm so-o

Tired of feeling so low-ow

Seven weeks in a row-ow

I don't wanna hear about

Don't wanna think about you /

He then jumped off the counter and started to walk towards them, While Addy continued to dance were she was..

/ I wanna make out with the perfect stranger

Get loud need a mind eraser

Drink up tonight I'm on a mission

To get you outta my system

Downtown I'll be up all night

Get lost in the flash of lights

Drink up tonight I'm on a mission

To get you outta my system

I try to be mature,

Stay polite but I'm really thinking what's it worth

When deep inside of me

I can't breathe I'm a victim of a love sick curse

And now I'm so-o

Tired of taking it slow-ow

Seven weeks in a row-ow

I don't wanna hear about

Don't wanna think about you /

He sang dead in Atem's face while poking him in the chest as he sang the last line, then after ' he jumped back into the crowed were he was carried to a stage in the bar. Followed by Addy jumping from table to table to meet him there, were he continued the song.

/ I wanna make out with the perfect stranger

Get loud need a mind eraser

Drink up tonight I'm on a mission

To get you outta my system

Downtown I'll be up all night

Get lost in the flash of lights

Drink up tonight I'm on a mission

To get you outta my system

Outta my system

Outta my system

Outta my system /

He's there dancing on top of the stage with Addy. Both Addy and Yugi grabbed a shot of whisky and chugged it down, before they went back to singing and dancing.

/ It's been so long since I've been myself

Talking like, walking like someone else

Feels so good to get back to me

Rid myself of this misery

Now I'm here coming back to life

Turning my wrongs all back to right

I was way down, I was locked up

Now I'm free

I'm gonna make out with the perfect stranger

Get loud need a mind eraser

Drink up tonight I'm on a mission

To get you outta my system

Downtown I'll be up all night

Get lost in the flash of lights

Drink up tonight I'm on a mission

To get you outta my system

Oh, oh outta my system

Oh, oh outta my system

Outta my system /

He sang dead in Atem's face while poking him in the chest as he sang the last line, then after the second ' Outta My System ' he jumped back into the crowed were he was carried to a stage in the bar. Followed by Addy jumping from table to table to meet him there, were he continued the song.

Then when the song finished both Yugi and Addy are there huffing trying to get the breath back, as there up on stage Yami and Atem start making their way over to the stage through the crowed of people.

Yugi looks over at Addy " We… should… start… the… next… song.." he said between breaths

Addy nods and stands up straight to look over at the DJ and nodded to him to play the next song, when he nods back and the music starts again Addy raises her hand in the air, and at the top of her lounges " ANOTHER ROUND OF DRINKS ON ME!" the crowed of people screams got louder at her words.

Yami and Atem were about to yell at them, but stopped when the music for the next song started to play.

Yugi started to jump around on stage as the music started to play

/ I'm okay, I'm okay,

Kinda being awkward socially

With the fact that the girls

Don't lose their shit when they look at me

It's okay, it's okay,

That I'm not that good at anything

And I don't hit the notes perfectly

When I try to sing

Oh-oh I know I am not alone

So turn the music up and let go /

He then jumped off stage into the people's arms and sang along as the carried him back to the bar, while Yami and Atem took a seat next to Sarah as Yugi and Addy started to dance on the bar again.

/ Here's to the rest of us

To all the ones that never felt they were good enough

I wanna hear it for the dazed and confused

The freaks and the losers

Let's put 'em up

Here's to the rest of us

The rest of us

I'm okay, I'm okay

I don't need to be a billionaire

(So freaking bad!)

And my trust fund hopes are looking sad

I confess, I'm a mess

I'm perfectly dysfunctional

But I don't give a damn

If you feel the same

Let me hear you sing

Oh-oh I know I am not alone

So turn the music up and let go

Here's to the rest of us

To all the ones that never felt they were good enough

I wanna hear it for the dazed and confused

The freaks and the losers

Let's put 'em up

Let's put 'em up-up-up /

Atem slowly started to lessen more to the words that Yugi was singing. He knew that there had to be a reason that he was singing this song, but he couldn't quite figure out what the meaning behind him singing it was. He really didn't have much time to dwell on that thought as Yugi started to sing in his face again, and his breath reeked of alcohol.

/ Here's to the rest of us

We do it better than the rich and the fabulous

I wanna hear it for the nothing to lose

With something to prove

Let's put 'em up

Here's to the rest of us

We don't need to apologize for anything

Oh-oh, oh-oh

We're who we are

I just wanna hear you sing

Oh-oh I know I am not alone

Here's to the rest of us

To all the ones that never felt they were good enough

I wanna hear it for the dazed and confused

The freaks and the losers

Let's put 'em up

Let's put 'em up-up-up

Here's to the rest of us

We do it better than the rich and the fabulous

I wanna hear it for the nothing to lose

With something to prove

Let's put 'em up

Here's to the rest of us

The lost, the geeks, the rejects, the losers

The wrong, the freaks, the hopeless, the future

The lost, the geeks, the rejects, the losers

The wrong, the freaks, the hopeless, the future

The rest of us /

When he finished the song Sarah got up and grabbed his arm and led his off the bar counter, then in a soothing voice " Yugi we should be getting home. What do you think Addy?" she stated then asked the girl who was flirting with a guy.

She looked over at her and put the money on the bar counter and grabbed a bottle of Whisky and Vodka. Then with a big smile " Yeah, let's get going home."

She then linked arms with Yugi and hey both skipped out of the bar together, followed by Sarah, Yami, and Atem.

Sarah sighed as she followed them out just hoping for the night to end soon and without any more problems, but alas someone hates her up there.

Addy and Yugi got to Addy's car and at some point in the night she got the car keys from Sarah, and her and Yugi are there singing to another song with the radio on foul blast. Addy is there with her head sticking out the window singing along side Yugi, while Yugi is there in the hood of her car singing along. He started to use his hands and making motions with them to emphasis the words

/ At first I was afraid

I was petrified

Kept thinking I could never live

without you by my side

But then I spent so many nights

thinking how you did me wrong

And I grew strong

And I learned how to get along /

When the music started to pick he started to snap his fingers with the music and jumped off the car, at the same time that Addy got out of the car to dance next to him.

/ and so you're back

from outer space

I just walked in to find you here

with that sad look upon your face

I should have changed that stupid lock

I should have made you leave your key

If I had known for just one second

you'd be back to bother me /

He then went and started to sing dead in Atem's face while poking him in the chest.

/ Go on now go walk out the door

just turn around now

'cause you're not welcome anymore

weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye

Did you think I'd crumble

Did you think I'd lay down and die /

At ' die ' Yugi fell into Addy's arms like he had just died, then Addy pushed him back up into a standing position were they started to dance again next to each other.

/ Oh no, not I

I will survive

Oh as long as I know how to love

I know I will stay alive

I've got all my life to live

I've got all my love to give

and I'll survive

I will survive (hey-hey) /

When the singing stopped they both grabbed the bottles of alcohol. Addy grabbed the Whisky and Yugi grabbed the vodka and they started chugging them down.

Atem looked over at Sarah who is leaning up against a light post and asked " Do they get like this when ever they get drunk?"

Sarah nods " Yes they do. It's usually not this bad, but that's probably because you guys are here." she then shrugs " Think nothing of it, there going to have one BAD hangover tomorrow, and because of that I don't let them near any medicine for there head aches. " Then looked over at Addy and Yugi, but continued to talk " You guys are welcome to spend the night at our place. "

Yami and Atem exchange a silent conversation for a few minutes, then Yami looks over at Sarah with a big smile and in a very cherry voice answered her " Yes, we would love to! Thank you!"

Sarah waved them off " No problem. It can be Yugi's punishment for stripping on the bar counter."

Right after Yugi finished chugging the lyrics started up again, and when he started to sing every thing came out all slurred together from how drunk he is now, and him and Addy were having trouble dancing .

/ It took all the strength I had

not to fall apart

kept trying hard to mend

the pieces of my broken heart

and I spent oh so many nights

just feeling sorry for myself

I used to cry

But now I hold my head up high

and you see me

somebody new

I'm not that chained up little person

still in love with you

and so you felt like dropping in

and just expect me to be free

and now I'm saving all my loving

for someone who's loving me /

Sarah seeing this walked up to them and pushed them into the car so that they could get home. Sarah then got into the driver's seat, while Atem got into the passenger seat, so that left Yami having to sit in between a VERY drunk Yugi and Addy who were still trying to dance and sing.

/ Go on now go walk out the door

just turn around now

'cause you're not welcome anymore

weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye

Did you think I'd crumble

Did you think I'd lay down and die

Oh no, not I

I will survive

Oh as long as I know how to love

I know I will stay alive

I've got all my life to live

I've got all my love to give

and I'll survive

I will survive

[x2] /

Addy and Yugi never got to go through the song a second time, because the alcohol cot up to them and they pasted out. Addy on Yami shoulder and Yugi in his lap. It would have been cute, if Addy wasn't drooling all over his shirt and some puke coming out of Yugi's mouth mixed with drool all over his pants. Well lets just say that the ride back to Sarah's place was a quiet one, but they did have to make a few stops on the way for 2 VERY drunk people.

Hey guys I hope you liked the story. Sorry I didn't post Saturday I was at a friend's house all weekend, so I couldn't update. I got all the lyrics from . Also if you're wondering what the name of the songs I used they were ( in order )

Can't Forget You by My Darkest Days ( I personally like the acoustic version better )

Outta My System by Simple Plan

The Rest Of Us by Simple Plan

I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor


End file.
